


Songfic Drabbles and Prompts

by Mieteve_Minijoma



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 30 Day Songfic Challenge 2019 (Bughead), A/B/O Aspects, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, But mostly they are happy, Drabble, Drug Abuse, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gearhead Betty Cooper, Heavy Angst, I promise they aren't all sad, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Protective Jughead Jones, Random & Short, References to Depression, Self-Harm, Some of these are gonna be sad, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Suicidal Thoughts, Werewolves, but only in one fic so far, different timelines, music is life, some get super dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieteve_Minijoma/pseuds/Mieteve_Minijoma
Summary: Just a collection of one-shot and drabbles that originally started out as a songfic challenge until I realized that too many song inspire me and I couldn't just stick to the script (cause that just wouldn't be me lol)...Hope you guys enjoy... I do that fic requests btw :)





	1. Behind Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: A song you like with a color in the title: Behind Blue Eyes - The Who
> 
> What were Jughead’s thoughts after he broke up with Betty at the Wyrm?  
Thanks to @paperlesscrown for thinking of this challenge! :-*

“Please, go home.” Jughead whimpered. He didn’t want it to be this way, he never meant for it to end like this but he had to protect her. He pulled her hands from his face, his heart breaking in two at the tears shimmering in her eyes, and walked back into the Wyrm.

How could he let this happen? How could he have messed up so back that he ruined everyone’s lives this way? He dragged himself up to the top floor of the bar, watching the celebration below while his heart slowly bled into his chest.

“Here, you could probably use this.” Toni nudged him with one of the beer bottles in her hands.

“Thanks.” He sighed, the memory of a broken Betty etched into his mind.

“You know, I was the one who told Betty about the dance.” Toni lowered her eyes to the floor below before she continued, “She really loves you Jug, you know that right? She just wants to make you happy, that’s why she wanted to join the Serpents in the first place.” 

“Well, it’s over now so it doesn’t matter anymore.” Jughead scoffed, taking a swig of his beer and fighting the tears storming behind his crystal blue eyes.

“Jones, if you think it’s over, you’re not as smart as you think you are.” Toni said as she squeezed his shoulder and walked away, leaving the Prince to overlook his future kingdom through unshed tears.


	2. Edge of Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: A song with a number in the title: Edge of Seventeen - Stevie Nicks
> 
> *What if Betty was drowning her sorrows at Pop's after an ugly break up and meets up with Jug?*

Betty sat alone in the corner of a Pops diner, hoping she could just disappear. She sipped her milkshake, watching all the happy couples and families enjoying their meals and sighed. She honestly wished that she was old enough to drink so she could drown her sorrows in something other than ice cream and empty calories. 

However, ice cream seems to be the go-to when you have a break-up. Especially after you catch your good-for-nothing boyfriend sleeping with your best friend. The night before your birthday no less. 

Seventeen was supposed to be her year and this was the weekend was supposed to be special. She finally felt ready to go all the way with Archie, but now she just felt like a fool for even considering giving him her virginity.

A husky voice beside her ear brought her out of her thoughts, “You know, someone as beautiful as you should never be sitting alone looking so sad on a friday night. Want some company?”

She looked up to see that pair of piercing blue eyes that had haunted her dreams since freshman year. She had been crushing on Jughead HARD before his transfer and she could see that his new biker aesthetic suited him well.

“Oh! Juggie, of course you can! It’s so good to see you.” She grinned, noticing just how handsome he still was even after all these years.

“So Betts, how’s things been since I left? Archie doing ok, I hardly get to talk to him anymore? I would’ve thought he’d be here celebrating your birthday with you,” His smile faltered when he saw the tears spring to her eyes. “Hey, Betty. What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing Jug. However, I think it’s safe to say we have nothing to celebrate since I just caught him humping my EX-best friend about an hour ago,” she said sadly.

“Damn Betts, I’m so sorry. Want me to slash his tires for you?” Betty giggled at his ‘threat’ but shook her head to decline.

“Actually Jug, do you maybe wanna get out of here? Hang out like old times? Maybe watch an old movie at my place? I have the house to myself and I’d love the company after the night I’ve had.” Betty didn’t want to be alone and who better to take her mind off Archie then the other boy she’d loved since she was a child.

“That sounds like a great idea. Let me pay for your shake and then I’m all yours, Betts.” 


	3. Summertime Sadness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: A song that reminds you of summer time - Summertime Sadness - Lana Del Ray
> 
> *Betty confesses her feelings before leaving for her internship in S1

**Betts: **Hey Juggie, can you meet me in the treehouse in 10?

**Jug: ** Sure, everything ok?

**Betts: ** Yeah, just meet me plz?

**Jug: ** K 

Jughead shook raindrops off his coat as he climbed into the damp treehouse that he and his two best friends, Archie Andrews and Betty Cooper, have shared since they were toddlers and playing hide and seek in the Andrews backyard. It was their hideaway, their very own secret spot, their solitude against the world. This treehouse held a lot of amazing memories for all three of them.

Jughead didn’t hear a sound so he wasn't sure if he'd beaten her there until he looked into the corner and saw her: the girl he'd dreamed about an embarrassing amount of times since he first met her. She was sitting there looking ethereal as always, even with her hair damp from the rain and shivering.

He knew he shouldn’t feel the things he does for her, everyone knew that she was in love with Archie and had been for years but he couldn’t bring himself to let her go. He'd pine forever if it meant he could be near her always.

She looked up from her lap, where she'd been wringing her hands, when she heard him enter the treehouse. She smiled coyly at him, her soaked reddish sundress clinging to her body in the most sinful ways. Jughead swallowed, trying to avert his eyes as they both blushed.

“Is everything alright Betts? Your message kind of scared me a bit.” He crawled in and sat down beside her, noticing that she was having a hard time looking him in the eyes as well. He removed his coat, slipping off his dry flannel and wrapped it around her shaking shoulders. Betty whispered her thanks and slipped her arms in the sleeves.

“Yeah, everything's ok Juggie. Well, I mean, I hope it will be. I, uh, I’m leaving for California in the morning and I wanted to see you before I left,” She smiled. “I actually needed to ask you something.”

“Oh.” He blushed again, knowing she wanted to see him before she went away for the summer. 

“Sure, what’s on your mind Cooper?” He said nonchalantly, trying to ignore the goosebumps running along her exposed legs. His mouth went dry at the thought of what they would feel like under his touch. He shook his head to dispel those images and waited for her to continue.

“Um, ok, so I know you've never dated but have you ever liked anyone Jug? I mean, REALLY liked someone?" Betty asked, biting her lip and rubbing her palms on her thighs. She breathed deeply and continued. "And let's say that person was a really good friend so you were scared of how they’d react if you made a move?” ‘ _ Of course, it’s about Archie. I knew there was a catch to her wanting to see me.’ _ he sighed internally. 

He cleared his throat, trying desperately to keep his face neutral while rubbing his neck nervously. “I mean, I'm probably the last person to give you romantic advice but I guess I kind of get what you mean. Why?” He held his breath, ready for his heart to be trampled.

“Well, do you think it’s ok for someone to just take a chance and kiss that person, even if it could result in you getting your heartbroken or ending the friendship?” Betty looked away again. Jughead reached over to place his hand atop her's, hoping to ease her nerves. All he ever wanted was for her to be happy, no matter what.

“Betts, if you like someone, I say go for it. God knows Momma Cooper doesn’t allow you to take any risks, so go ahead and do it for yourself. Somethings are worth the risk.” His heart clenched knowing that soon she’d be Archie’s and he would be doomed to love her from afar. 

“Ok,” She breathed deeply. She looked at him for a fraction of a second before she grabbed his cheeks and crashed her lips to his. Jughead sat in shock for a moment, his brain not registering what was happening, before he cupped her cheeks and melted into the kiss. 

Jughead wasn't sure how he'd gotten so lucky to have Betty Cooper want to kiss him, but he'd never felt so free in his life and he never wanted it to end. He pulled her into his lap, deepening the kiss and clutching her waist, swallowing her moans. She ran her hand into his hair, knocking his beanie to the floor before she pulled away and grinned.

“I always wondered what that would feel like," She whispered. "I didn’t want to leave for the summer without you knowing how I feel about you, Jug. Was it-um, is it ok that I kissed you?” She asked shyly. Jughead smirked and caressed her cheek.

“It’s more than ok, Betts. But, I'm definitely gonna miss you a lot more now.” Jughead pulled her in for another kiss, smiling into her lips and hugging her to his chest.


	4. Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: A song that reminds you of someone you’d rather forget: Numb - Linkin Park
> 
> *What happens when Alice finally pushes Betty too far and she ends up depressed and alone at Sweetwater River?
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS THOUGHTS OF SUICIDE AND DEPRESSION AND ALSO EMOTIONAL ABUSE. BE WARNED** 

"Elizabeth, how hard is it really? All we've ever asked is for you to be a good girl and help your father and I out at the Register. And now you’re trying to skirt your responsibilities, why?!" Alice Cooper yelled at her eighteen year old daughter.

Betty had always been pushed by her mother to be perfect: stand up straight, don't eat too many calories, keep that smile planted firmly on your face, get all A's, be a good girl, join clubs at school for your college applications, don't disgrace our family name,  **be perfect** .

Senior year was already tough for Betty and she was slowly drowning in the pressure of it all. All she asked was to be able to cut back on her hours at her parents newspaper after school so she could focus on school and her parents went nuclear. You’d have thought she had started WWIII.

With everything on her plate, Betty hadn't been sleeping much and was relying on her adderall prescription far too much. It was throwing her further into a depression and it all was becoming more than Betty could handle.

"Mom, please-" she started but was cut off by her mother's sharp tone. 

"I don't want to hear it Elizabeth. You will NOT drop your hours or any of your extracurricular activities. And you’ll do it without complaint or you can find another roof to freeload under. You're a Cooper for God's sake, start acting like it!" Alice yelled, walking away and leaving a broken Betty standing in her room, her nails digging into her palms until the flesh was raw. 

She didn’t know how much more of this she could take. She quickly threw on her running gear so her mother wouldn’t question her and ran straight out of the house. She thanked God that it was dark so no one could see the tears running down her face. All she could hear was the sound of her feet smacking the pavement and her mother’s harsh words in her head.

_ ‘Can’t you do anything right? Don’t complain Elizabeth. Don’t frown, don’t make us look bad, be a good girl.’  _ Betty stopped abruptly when she realized she was at the edge of Sweetwater River. The cool night air gave her a chill, sending goosebumps across her skin as she looked at the murky water.. 

_ ‘What if I just let it all go? Would anyone care? Would it matter to anyone if I was just not here anymore?’  _ Betty was torn from her thoughts by heavy footsteps coming up behind her. She spun around to see her boyfriend approaching her with caution.

“Jug? Jesus, you scared me. How’d you find me?” She tried to wipe her tears away but she could tell by the look on his face that he had seen her crying and was concerned about her appearance. 

“I was headed over to your place and saw you running down here so I followed you. Betts, are you ok? What’s wrong?” Jughead stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly to his chest. “What are you doing out here this late?”

“I, uh, I had a fight with my Mom and I-I-... Juggie I can’t do it anymore. It’s too much pressure, I just want it to stop.” She sobbed into his chest. Jughead cradled her head against his chest and whispered soothing words in her ear.

“I take it Alice didn’t take your decision too well?” Betty nodded, gripping him tighter.

“Look at me baby,” he lifted her head and looked into her eyes. “You, Betty Cooper, are the strongest, bravest, most beautiful person I know. You put everyone else’s needs above your own and you want to make everyone happy even if you suffer, but it has to stop. You’ve got to put yourself and your needs first baby.”

“I know Juggie, I just don’t know what to do. She said if I drop anything she’ll kick me out.” Betty whispered, her mother’s words running on repeat in her head.

“Then I guess we only have one real solution,” Jughead pointed out. Betty looked up at him, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “Move in with me?” He smiled.

“What?” Betty’s breath caught in her throat.  _ ‘Could he really mean it?’ _ “Really Juggie?”

“Yeah, we’re leaving for New York in a few months anyway, and we already talked about getting a place together with Arch and V. So what difference does it make if you move in now?” Jughead brushed a few loose hairs behind her ear and smiled.

She knew he was right, and she was 18 now, so really what could Alice do to stop her? She wasn’t relying on them for financial support, her college fund was in her name, and she had her own car.

“Ok Juggie, let’s do it. Let’s move in together!” Betty giggled as Jughead lifted her up and swung her around before kissing her hard.

“I love you, Elizabeth Cooper.” He whispered.

“I love you too, Jughead Jones.” She grinned and pulled him into another kiss.


	5. The Immigrant Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: A song that needs to be played loud: The Immigrant Song - Led Zeppelin
> 
> *It’s 1972 and Jughead Jones is looking to get his bike worked on somewhere that won’t ask too many questions. He’s been given recommendations from his best friend and most trusted Serpent to take it to a northside joint called Cooper and Sons Auto Repair shop. 
> 
> Imagine his surprise (and delight) when a beautiful blonde in cut off denim and a tight tank top is assigned to fix him up.

“I mean it Pea, this is serious! If FP finds out I wrecked the Harley he just bought me he’s gonna spaz, man!” Jughead yelled through the phone receiver at his best friend. He was thankful that his Dad was out of the bar today so he wouldn’t be able to hear all about his sons stupidity. 

He really hadn’t meant to wreck his new birthday gift, he was just goofing and all the sudden he lost control and laid it in a ditch. He knew he could always take it to a Serpent shop for a free fix but if he did that, he would for sure be in hot water with his Pop’s.

“Jug, just take a chill pill. I know a guy who owns a shop on the Northside who doesn’t ask too many questions and will look the other way as long as you got cash.” Jughead wasn’t too keen on letting Northsider’s work on his baby but if it meant he could avoid going fist to cuffs with his old man, he was all for it. 

“Alright Pea, I’m all ears.”

***

Jughead looked up at the pristine sign for ‘Cooper & Sons’ and groaned internally. This place didn’t even look like it was a body shop. The floors were immaculate, there was no clutter or parts laying around, and the lobby area was blinding white. Jughead felt uncomfortable just standing inside with his dirty boots against the white tiles. 

He was just about ready to book it out of there when he caught a glimpse of an beautiful angel in denim cut offs and skimpy tank top. Her hair was up in a high ponytail with a bandana tied around her head which she used as a headband. He glanced her over for another minute until he caught her smiling at him causing him to blush.

“What can I do for ya?” The blonde asked, her voice warm and smooth like honey. 

“Uh, yeah. I need to have one of your guys take a look at my bike. I had a bit of an accident and I need it fixed like yesterday.” Jughead could hear his heart pounding in his ears. She was the most beautiful girl he’d ever laid his eyes on.

“Ok, how about you bring it over to bay three and we’ll see what we can do.” She smiled and walked through a side door towards the actual garage. He walked his bike over to the closed bay doors and waited for someone to open them. Once the doors finally rolled open he was hits with the sounds of music blasting on a radio inside the garage.

** _We come from the land of the ice and snow_ **

** _From the midnight sun, where the hot springs flow_ **

** _The hammer of the gods_ **

** _We’ll drive our ships to new lands_ **

** _To fight the horde, and sing and cry_ **

** _Valhalla, I am coming!_ **

Jughead thought he might just stop breathing right there at the sight of her: swaying her hips to the music while she rummaged through the large tool chest in front of her. He cleared his throat causing her to spin around and smile before turning down the radio.

“Sorry,” she blushed, “I just love this song, don’t you?” she asked.

“Yeah it’s-uh, groovy,” Jughead scolded himself.  _ ‘Groovy? She is gonna think I’m a total chump.’ _ He was ready to drop into a hole right then and there but she only giggled in response.

“Right on, totally groovy,” she winked. “Now let’s see what we can do about getting this beautiful girl all fixed up. She’s a 71 Super Glide right?” Jughead lost all ability to string a sentence together in that moment, not able to do more than nod at her. Not only was she easy on the eyes but she knew her way around a wrench?? He liked her well enough before but that just did all sorts of things to him.

“Y-Yep, so are you gonna be working on her?” He asked, trying to sound nonchalant but failing miserably. He realizes how his reaction may have come across when she puts her hands on her his and tilts her head to the side.

“Yeah, is that a problem?” She arched an eyebrow at him, “You know girls can be mechanics too, it’s the 70’s after all,” She challenged.

Jughead stumbled over his words and blushed, “Oh, no. I didn’t mean it like that! I just meant a girl as beautiful as you also being a mechanic on top of that? Well, I think I might have died in my bike wreck and gone to heaven.” 

Betty smiled back at him, letting her guard back down. “You think I’m beautiful, huh?” Jughead nodded, looking completely love struck at her smile. She looked him up and down, sizing him up, before she slowly sauntered towards where he stood and running her hands down his chest. 

“Well, I tell you what, handsome. How ‘bout you give me about an hour to get this baby fixed up and then you can take me out to dinner tonight? And if you’re really lucky, maybe you can even take me for a ride?” She whispered seductively into his ear. Jughead gulped and nodded vigorously, his tongue feeling swollen in his mouth.

“Ok, I-I’m Jughead Jones.” He stammered once his brain caught up with his mouth. He couldn’t believe this gorgeous woman wanted to go on a date with him. She snaked her hand between their bodies and stepped back in an offer to shake his hand.

“I’m Elizabeth, Elizabeth Cooper. But you can call me Betty.” 


	6. She-Wolf (Remix)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: A song that makes you want to dance: She-Wolf (Remix) - Shakira ft T-Pain
> 
> Betty Cooper is one of only a handful of unmated omega werewolves in Riverdale, where there is an abundance of unmated alphas. When she reluctantly goes to a party at the Pembrooke with Veronica and a fight amongst a few of the Northside alphas breaks out over claiming her, she meets the alpha running the Southside who saves her and helps her escape the chaos. 
> 
> What does she do when he takes her back to a bar full of Southside werewolves and finds herself becoming more and more attracted to her mysterious saviour? What if she wants him to claim her just as much as he wants her?
> 
> ********************************

“Ronnie, I don’t know if this is a good idea. You know I’m close to my mating cycle and those dudebro alphas, that Archie undoubtedly invited, are gonna smell me a mile away. I’m not trying to start a riot in the middle of the Pembrooke.” Betty bit her lip nervously while she looked at the skimpy dress Veronica picked for her, knowing she probably wasn’t getting out of this anytime soon.

“I know you’re worried Bettykins, but just stick close to me and you’ll be fine. My pheromones are strong enough to mask yours. None of those jerks will get near you, I promise.” Veronica tried her best to use her abilities as an alpha to calm Betty, but it never worked on her. They had been best friends since they were in diapers so they were immune to each other’s scent at this point.

“Ok fine V, I’ll go. But I swear if you leave me to go canoodle with Archie again, I’m leaving!” Betty raised her hand, her pinky lifted for Veronica to take. She latched on and smiled.

“Deal”

*****

Betty and Veronica had been dancing together for a few hours when they decided to take a break for drinks and to freshen up. Betty looked around to make sure the coast was clear before she wandered towards Veronica’s private bathroom on the second floor. 

It was more quiet upstairs, the sounds of the party merely a faint thumping when she realized she wasn’t alone. She spun around to see none other than Reggie Mantle blocking her path. She looked behind her and past him to see if she could alert Veronica or make it a run for it but she only saw a dark hall leading to the guest bedrooms and the stairs.

“Hey there, mini Coop. I have been trying to get my hands on you all night,” He licked his lips menacingly and she could see his fangs already protruding. She stepped back, hoping to make it to one of the rooms and lock the door before he reached her when a growl from behind Reggie stopped them both.

There, standing in the hall behind Reggie, was Chuck Clayton with his teeth bared and snarling. “Down boy, I already called dibs on this one.” Reggie just laughed and stood taller, posturing.

“Don’t think so Chucky, Cooper here is all mine so you better beat it before I have to show you who the stronger alpha is.” Reggie and Chuck sized each other for a moment and then, without warning, they howled and the fists started flying. Betty wanted to retch at the display in front of her, the overpowering smell of their mixed pheromones making her sick to her stomach. 

Betty didn’t want to be claimed by either of them, she was her own person for God’s sake not some prize to be taken at will. She was lost in her thoughts when she registered another scent: the sweet smell of mint mixed with coffee and cigarettes.

She jumped as she felt a hand clamp down on her mouth and crush her to their chest. She felt herself being pulled into a bedroom but she couldn’t fight back, the smell of the mysterious stranger so intoxicating that it made her dizzy. 

Once the bedroom door was shut and locked she was spun around to come face to face with a pair piercing blue eyes. He motioned for her to keep quiet as he whispered, “Don’t be afraid. I could smell your fear all the way down the hall, I promise I won’t hurt you. Let me get you outta here to somewhere safe, those two will be duking it out another few minutes at least and I know another way out.“

Betty could see that he was sincere and simply nodded, following him through a set of french door leading to a balcony. She wasn’t sure how he thought they would be able to get down but she knew she needed to trust him if she was gonna get out of this unmated. 

The mysterious stranger leapt over the bannister, gracefully landing on the grass below before he motioned for her to jump down. She took a deep breath and screwed her eyes shut before jumping over the bannister as well, his arms catching her effortlessly. She opened her eyes and her breath caught in her throat. Her lips were mere inches away from his, so close in fact that she could feel his breath against her own lips, her heart racing at the proximity.

“Come on Princess, your chariot awaits.” He winked, setting her on her feet and pulling her by the hand to where his motorcycle was parked. She gulped when she saw how sinful he looked on his bike with his leather jacket and dark curls falling into his eyes. She nibbled on her bottom lip while he helped her with his helmet then shakily swung her leg over to position herself behind him on the bike.

Betty knew it was considered rude to smell another wolf without permission but she couldn’t help herself. She had never smelled anyone who came close to smelling the way he did and it was intoxicating. She pressed her nose into his neck gland again and inhaled another deep breath, blushing when she felt him chuckle, his laugh reverberating in his chest.

“Hold on tight baby.”

*****

“So, where are we exactly?” Betty asked nervously, looking around at what was clearly a Southside den full of rough looking wolves.

“This is my domain, Princess. Jughead Jones: Serpent King and Southside’s resident alpha, at your service.” Jughead bowed to kiss her hand, flipping it over to rub his nose against her wrist gland and sniffing. Betty blushed again at the intimate gesture but didn’t pull away. She didn’t want to pull away, something about him excited and intrigued her and she wanted to know more about him. She wanted to know everything about him.

“I-I’m Betty. Betty Cooper: plain old nothing omega at your service.” She cringed when she realized the double entendre but he just laughed again, his thumb tracing circles on her wrist as he still held her close to him.

“Trust me Betty, there is nothing plain or old about you. You are magnificent and if anyone will be a servant in this situation, it’s me.” Betty shuttered at the lustful tone of his voice and the look of his blown out pupils. She had never really thought about being mated until right now, standing in front of this man whom she’d just met. 

“Let’s test that theory, shall we? Come dance with me.” She whispered in his ear, winking at him before leading him to the dance floor.


	7. Bohemian Rhapsody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: A song to drive to: Bohemian Rhapsody - Queen
> 
> The Core 4 are headed back from a concert in Greendale in Betty’s car when one of Jughead’s favorite songs comes on and he demands that they all sing to it ala Wayne and Garth in ‘Wayne’s World’. This is what happens when 4 dorks listen to Queen in the car at midnight. (P.S. Most of the dialogue in this is the song lyrics.)
> 
> *****

****“Jughead, seriously can we listen to something from this decade? I get you have this whole ‘Darkside of the Moon’ aesthetic going for you but can you please let someone else control the radio for once?” Veronica complained from her spot behind him in the backseat. This was an ongoing argument between the pair every time they were all in the car together.

“No can do Ronnie, you know the car rules still apply.” Jughead said proudly, flipping through the stations to find a good one. Veronica looked at Betty for some help (girl power & solidarity & all that) but Betty just shrugged.

“We've been over this Ronnie, car rule number 2: Person riding shotgun always controls the radio, no exceptions,” Betty smiled, amused at the frustrated huff that Veronica released. “Come on Juggie, just plug in your phone and play something. I know you really want to anyway.”

Jughead grinned and plugged in his phone, queuing up his favorite song.

** _Is this the real life?_ **

** _Is this just fantasy?_ **

** _Caught in a landslide,_ **

**_No escape from reality_**.

“You didn’t! I haven't heard this song in years. Jug, you know we have to do the thing!" Archie grabbed Jughead's shoulder, shaking him. 

"Come on, I know you and Betty both still know your parts! Come on dude, please, for old times sake?” Archie begged from the back seat beside Veronica. He looked absolutely giddy with excitement. Jughead nodded to his friend as Betty let out a laugh.

** _Open your eyes,_ **

** _Look up to the skies and see,_ **

** _I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy,_ **

** _Because I'm easy come, easy go,_ **

** _Little high, little low,_ **

**_Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me_**.

“Parts, what parts? What are you even talking about Archiekins?” Veronica asked, staring at the trio like they had lost their minds.

“Oh, you’ll see,” Betty chuckled, turning the radio up slightly. 

"_Mama, just killed a man, Put a gun against his head, Pulled my trigger, now he's dead. Mama, life had just begun, But now I've gone and thrown it all away_," Betty's angelic voice crooned. She loved singing this song with Jughead when they would go on trips together, each taking turns with the parts like they did when they were kids.

“_Mama, ooh. Didn't mean to make you cry, If I'm not back again this time tomorrow, Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters_,” Betty and Jughead sang loudly, Jughead's voice surprising Veronica.

“_Too late, my time has come, Sends shivers down my spine, Body's aching all the time. Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go, Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth_,” Jughead belted out, surprising Veronica again, this time with his vocal range. How she's never heard him sing before is beyond her understanding, but he was amazing.

“_Mama, ooh (any way the wind blows), I don't wanna die, I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all_.” It was Archie's turn to sing at the top of his lungs, following it up with an air guitar solo.

“You guys are weirdos, you know that?” Veronica rolled her eyes, trying to conceal her smile as they continued to sing.

“_I see a little silhouetto of a man, Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango? Thunderbolt and lightning, Very, very frightening me. **(Galileo)** Galileo. **(Galileo)** Galileo, Galileo Figaro **Magnifico-o-o-o-o**_.” The three best friends sang in chorus. 

“_I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me_.” Jughead sang loudly, adding his own silly inflections on the lyrics.

“_He's just a poor boy from a poor family, Spare him his life from this monstrosity_.” Betty and Archie answered him in song, just as loud as he sang.

“_Easy come, easy go, will you let me go? **Bismillah**! No, we will not let you go. **(Let him go!)** **Bismillah**! We will not let you go. **(Let him go!)** **Bismillah**! We will not let you go. **(Let me go!)** Will not let you go. **(Let me go!)** Never let you go **(Never, never, never, never let me go)** Oh oh oh oh! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Oh, mama mia, mama mia **(Mama mia, let me go.)** Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me_.” Veronica rolled her eyes at the three of them, a small smile finally forming on her lips as she watched her best friends headbanging to the breakdown in the song, each getting into the rhythm of the music.

They all laughed, the boys playing air guitar and air drums, and even Veronica couldn’t help but get into it as well. Once it was time, Betty began to sing again, her rich tone sounding beautiful but gritty: 

“_So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye? So you think you can love me and leave me to die? Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby, Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here_.” Betty smiled as she drummed along on the steering wheel.

“_Ooooh, ooh yeah, ooh yeah_.” They all four sang in harmony while Archie finished off the "guitar solo".

“_Nothing really matters, Anyone can see, Nothing really matters, Nothing really matters to me_.” Veronica shocked them all by finishing out the song beautifully.

“_Any way the wind blows_.” They all sang in unison, their eyes shining bright as the song ended, before they erupted into laughter.

Jughead wiped the tears from his eyes, trying to catch his breath, "Ok, ok. Ronnie, since you were such a good sport, what song do you wanna hear?"

"Hmmm, got any Bowie?"


	8. Coma White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: A song about drugs or alcohol - Coma White - Marilyn Manson
> 
> ***TRIGGER WARNING: THIS STORY HAS ELEMENTS OF SELF-HARM, DRUG ABUSE, AND ADDICTION. DO NOT READ IF THIS WILL AFFECT YOU NEGATIVELY*** 
> 
> Betty Cooper isn’t what she seems. To everyone on the outside she has it all: perfect parents, perfect home, perfect grades, the perfect boy next door crushing on her, perfect everything. 
> 
> What no one knows is Betty is sinking. Sinking in pills, in alcohol, in self harm. The only person who knows the real Betty is the boy from the wrong side of the tracks that she has been secretly dating and sleeping with for the past year. 
> 
> Can he convince her to get the help she needs or will she cut him out of her life forever?
> 
> *****

“Elizabeth, I filled your prescription again. Don’t lose them this time, I don’t want Mr. Greene at the pharmacy to think my daughter is incompetent or a drug addict or some other terrible thing like that,” Alice scolded Betty as she placed the bottle of Adderall in her hands. Betty had claimed she’d ‘lost’ the pills when the truth of it was much darker.

“Yes Mother,” Betty smiled artificially, the light not quite reaching her eyes but being enough to convince her mother, “I’m just going to go put this away and then I’ll head out. I promised Kevin that I would meet him at the drive-in by 8pm.”

“That’s fine dear, just remember to be home by midnight. Oh, and don’t forget you promised Principal Weatherbee that you would help on the dance committee as well as head up the tutoring program starting this week. Since that will keep you busy most of the week, I want to see your layouts for that new article you promised me for The Register on my desk by 5pm tomorrow, no later, ” Alice stated firmly, turning away to walk downstairs, leaving Betty alone in her room to think about all the pressure she felt rising inside herself. When she heard her parents talking in the kitchen, she shut her door quietly, locking it before heading to her closet. 

In a secret cubby hole that Betty had made was an ornate wooden box, her box of secrets. It was where the real Betty Cooper lived, where she kept the darkest part of herself. Betty slowly opened the box revealing several pill bottles, some under false names, mini bottles of various liquors, a travel first aid kit, and a small black case. 

Betty opened the case to reveal a razorblade and alcohol wipes, her brain warring with itself on whether she should do this again.  _ ‘You promised him Betty, you told him you would stop doing this. What will he think of you if you do this again? He’ll leave you and never look back.’  _ Betty shook her head to dispel the thoughts and grabbed the blade, wiping it with an alcohol swab before bringing it to the skin of her thigh under her skirt.  _ ‘Just one little cut, just one cut and I’ll stop. I just need this, I need it. He’ll understand that I need it.’ _

As the small incision on Betty bare thigh slowly oozed blood, Betty grabbed a bottle filled with vodka and used it to wash down a small handful of various pills, not enough to kill herself but enough to make the thoughts stop. She watched the blood trickle down her thigh, coming dangerously close to her bedspread before she took the alcohol wipe and cleaned the wound before she placed a bandage on her leg.  _ ‘He doesn’t need to know, just tell him you cut yourself shaving. Just keep it a secret. No one ever has to know who you really are...’ _

Betty placed all the things back into the box, hiding it away from the world, and placing it back into her closet. Betty then flushed the alcohol wipe so her mother wouldn’t find it when she snooped around, which inevitably she would. Betty grabbed her coat to go meet her real date, staring at her reflection in her vanity for a minute before smiling fakely and running out of the house.

****

As Betty pulled into Sunnyside Trailer Park she giggled to herself, feeling the euphoria of the drugs and vodka combination pumping through her veins. She stepped out of the car, stumbling slightly as she made her way to her boyfriend’s trailer. Once she got up the steps she steadied herself, sheknocked.

Jughead Jones answered the door, his chest bare and his jeans slung low on his hips looking like the personification of sin itself, and smiled at her like she was the very light of his existence. He pulled her into his arms and closed the door before pressing her up against it, his tongue finding hers in a passionate kiss while his hand snaked up her skirt before he abruptly stopped and stared at her.

Betty and Jughead had crossed paths at the Twilight Drive In where he worked just over a year prior, finding an instant attraction that led to them fucking in the projection booth during a midnight showing of Rebel Without A Cause. Even though they had just met they couldn’t help themselves and it turned out to be the night that they’d both lost their virginity, moaning into each others mouths to not draw attention to their midnight rendezvous. After that, they were both gone for each other and nothing could keep them apart.

Even a year later, and with them keeping their relationship secret from those on the Northside, they were still going strong and couldn’t get enough of each other. Jughead was the one person who knew the real Betty. He’d split her open, prying the darkness from inside her and attempted to help her heal from her inner turmoil. He knew she struggled with her home life and the image of perfection, relying a little too heavily on medication and alcohol to survive, hurting herself to stop the numbness.

Jughead could see the signs all over her: the glossy and the blank eyes, her staggered movements, the taste of vodka on her tongue, the fresh bandage on her thigh. He knew exactly what she had done before she arrived, he just wasn’t sure what triggered it this time. He pulled back further to look at her only for her to look away, Betty not wanting to see judgment in his eyes.

“Baby?” Jughead murmured and gently turned her face towards him, his fingers caressing her jawline in an attempt to comfort her, “What happened?” He asked in a choked whisper, wiping a tear from her cheek that had escaped her watery eyes.

Betty hated hearing the pain in his voice, especially when she was the source of the pain. She never wanted to hurt him, all she wanted was to make him happy but she just couldn’t stop herself and she didn’t know if she could do this alone anymore. This was the final straw and she just needed to let it all go.

“Juggie, there is something very wrong with me... I think I might be broken,” She sobbed into his chest, her heart breaking in two at the thought that she hurt him and what he might do, “I’m sorry I hurt myself again, I’m sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry I broke my promise. Please don’t leave me Jug, please,” she wept lowly.

Jughead cradled her in his arms with one hand wrapped in her blonde curls, holding her tightly while the other rubbed her back. “Shhh baby, I would never leave you. It’s you and me forever, remember? I’m never going anywhere Betts but you do need help. Just let me help you, let me take care of you and I know we can make it through this together, baby.” 

Betty crumbled even further, the two sinking to the floor together, both with tears streaming down their cheeks. Jughead pulled her into his lap and held her tighter. “I promise Betty, I’m going to be here every step of the way. You won’t have to do anything alone anymore. I love you so fucking much.”

Betty wrapped her arms around his torso and kissed the tattoo of her name above his heart, “I love you too Juggie. I think I’m ready, I know I need to get help and I’m ready for it.”

“Ok. Let’s do this Betts,” he whispered against her hair, “I’ll call Dad’s sponsor and we can start there. I’m proud of you baby, never forget that.”


	9. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: A song that makes you happy: Home - Edward Sharpe & the Magnetic Zeros
> 
> Betty and Jughead have been together for 5 years and have been through everything together: Serial Killer Dad’s, Drug Queen Moms, Gang Life, Surviving all things Riverdale.. 
> 
> Now that they are finally free, Jughead is starting to think about their future together and where they will go from here and he has an important question to ask Betty first. He has everything perfectly planned, but on his birthday all those plans go right out the window.
> 
> *******

As Jughead watched Betty dance around their kitchen, making cupcakes for his impending birthday party that night, he smiled. He still couldn’t believe they were finally here: living their best lives in New York City, both of them just a semester away from being Juniors in college, and safely away from the evils of the deceptively sleepy town of Riverdale. Honestly, with all they’d suffered over the years, he never thought they’d make it out of that place alive. But they did and here they are: happy, safe, and (most importantly) together.

After they finally graduated, they’d packed their bags and, along with Archie and Veronica, all moved into an apartment building that Veronica inherited at 18 as part of her trust after her parents went to prison. She has become a very wealthy woman thanks to the protection that her trust fund insured.

The four of them shared the penthouse floor, the only two apartments on the entire floor, and it was magnificent. It felt like a dream to Jughead for a long time, having gone from living in the projection booth of a rundown drive-in as a high school sophomore to now living in a luxury penthouse apartment in the city as a sophomore in college. 

Things had been perfect for them, all four of their lives having changed drastically for the better. Archie had gotten a record deal after two years of playing dive bars almost every night and was in the middle of recording his debut album. He and Veronica were already planning their wedding for the following spring before he starts his first major tour of the east coast.

Veronica seemed to be the busiest of the four of them. She had opened a string of boutiques that housed her very own fashion line, simultaneously going to school for a double major in business and fashion as well as planning a high profile wedding without a wedding planner.

She’d even made the time to set up her very own charity that helped underprivileged kids who were at risk of being pulled into gang life with the ability to go to college on a full scholarship. She dedicated it to Jughead, whom she had grown close to when she’d helped him financially to escape Riverdale and the stresses of gang life. He had been the first recipient of the scholarship and Veronica even called it the Pendleton Lodge Scholarship Fund in honor of him.

Even Jughead’s life had never been this amazing. His manuscript had been picked up by a publisher and was just awaiting the final draft before printing could commence. He was going to school and working as an online freelance writer so that he could work from home and relax while still managing to keep the house cleaned so that Betty wouldn’t have to worry about it.

And finally, last but certainly not least in Jughead’s eyes was Betty. He was so damned proud of his girl, she had overcome so much since leaving Riverdale. Betty had finally broken free of her family’s past and shattered the perfect princess image she had been forced into. She was liberated and almost bohemian in her style of dress: flowy skirts, tunics and tanks, dresses the hugged her body will still being fluid, and she’d grown her hair out and never wore it up anymore. 

Even with the change in her style, and no longer being a pastel princess, they were still a strange sight to be seen. Jughead had maintained his rough and ragged biker gang leader aesthetic while Betty looked like the modern day personification of Persephone: like she should be running through the forest barefoot while whispering to flowers and singing like a goddess she was while the animals flocked to her. 

He had always loved everything about Betty, even all her broken parts, but seeing how carefree she’d become made his cynical neurotic heart burst with joy. He thanked the stars above that he got to live this life with her and he would do anything and everything to make her happy, even if it took him forever to do it. 

Truthfully, Jughead had already decided what he wanted to do and how to do it, even had everything planned out to make it as special as possible for her. But something in the way she moved, so happy and carefree to the music playing through their sound system threw all his plans out the window. If there ever was a perfect moment, it was now. Even if she were covered in flour and her hair was a mess, this moment was perfect.

She hadn’t noticed he was awake yet and she continued to sing and dance. “ _ Ah, home, let me go home, home is wherever I'm with you, _ ”  Jughead patted the small velvet box he’d placed in his pocket and grinned. He cleared his throat and watched her jump, spinning around to face him with her hands clutching a spatula to her chest.

“Christ Juggie, you can’t scare me like that when I have a deadly weapon in my hands,” Betty giggled, waving the spatula in his face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled, “Happy birthday baby.” Betty kissed him as he hummed his thanks against her lips. 

Jughead pulled back, brushing her hair from her shoulder so he could kiss her bare skin. “Thanks Betts. You didn’t have to do all of this, you know. I would have been fine with it just being us for my birthday.”

“I know that Jug, but you never would tell me what you wanted for your birthday so I had to do something to show you how much you mean to me,” She shrugged and kids the tip of his nose before turning back to check on her cupcakes. Jughead knew that she would be distracted for a minute so now was his chance.

“Actually Betts, I think I know what I want for my birthday,” Jughead said, pulling out the antique opal ring he’d been carrying around for two months and dropping to his knees quietly without her noticing. 

“Finally! Ok Juggie, so what  _ do _ you want?” Betty turned, gasping and dropping the spatula to the floor as tears flooded her eyes. Her hand trembled as she covered the elated smile on her face.

“You.”


	10. Wish You Were Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: A song that makes you sad: Wish You Were Here - Pink Floyd
> 
> Betty is having a hard time dealing with her life at the moment. She has never been this far away from her boyfriend but she knows this scholarship is his best chance at getting into a good college. It sucks that he has been able to come home the last few weekends but she knows this is just part of going to school in different town’s. 
> 
> It all wouldn’t be so bad if it weren’t for the fact that their anniversary was this weekend and Jughead has to stay on campus at the prep school yet again, this time to finish an important project with his new friends, leaving a forlorn Betty to celebrate all alone.
> 
> *****

** _So, so you think you can tell_ **

** _Heaven from hell_ **

** _Blue skies from pain_ **

** _Can you tell a green field_ **

** _From a cold steel rail?_ **

** _A smile from a veil?_ **

** _Do you think you can tell?_ **

“I really am sorry Betts, please don’t be angry with me ok? I swear I will be in Riverdale next weekend and I’ll make it up to you. I promise. I just have to get this project done and, since it’s a group effort, I can’t bail on them,” Jughead apologized, a heart broken look in his eyes as he facetimed with his girlfriend. 

It was Friday afternoon and Betty had been so excited that she’d finally get to see her boyfriend in person for the first time in nearly a month. His schedule had been insane the last few weeks and it seemed to keep him from coming back home lately. Jughead had been awarded a full writing scholarship to a prestigious prep school in the city which meant he would be gone during the week, leaving Betty to trudge through Senior Year without him

And Betty wasn’t so much angry with him, just more depressed and struggling with the way her Senior year had gone so far and not having her rock to lean on sucked. Especially when their two year anniversary was this weekend and Betty had spent the last three weeks setting up and planning the perfect surprise anniversary gift for him that he would never see. It just made her feel extremely lonely being without her other half.

Sure, she had FP and Jelly to keep her company, and Charles tried his best to keep her busy by having her assist with the search for The Farmies and her Mother but it just wasn’t the same without Jughead here. She was struggling with her feelings on her Father’s death and the aftermath of Survival Night but being Betty Cooper, she simply put on a happy face and stuffed it all down.

“It’s ok Juggie. I understand, don’t worry about me. I know how important this opportunity is to you and we can always celebrate when you come home next weekend. Honestly it’s no big deal,” Betty tried to assure him, smiling widely to cover her sorrow. 

“Betts-,” he started but was interrupted by another voice off screen. A female voice, Betty noted.

_ “Juggie, come on! We gotta go if we wanna catch the previews and I know how you hate to miss them!” _ Jughead looked at the unseen woman off-screen while Betty clenched her jaw at hearing some other female calling him  _ her _ pet name. 

“Yeah Nat, I’ll be there in a minute, damn,” He looked back at Betty apologetically. “I’m sorry Betts, Natalie can be a bit impatient at times. The group wanted to go to a double feature tonight to decompress before starting the project bright and early and-,” Betty waved her hand at him and plastered that smile on her face.

“It’s fine Jug, go. Have fun with your friends and don’t worry about me,” Jughead didn’t look like he believed her but also knew she wouldn’t leave him any room to argue.

“Are you sure? I can bail and spend the night streaming a movie with you instead, I don’t have to go with the gang,” Betty internally cringed at the term, knowing that ‘the gang’ should include herself. And Archie, hell even Veronica. But it’s not the way things are anymore. The gang wasn’t going to be the same until Jughead returned, and that was only if he didn’t succeed this semester (which Betty knew he would) and get an extended scholarship. 

“I promise Jug, I’m fine. I’ll probably just relax this weekend, maybe go see V and spend the night if she can pry Archie off her lips,” Betty giggled, honestly giggled, making Jughead smile.

“Ok, as long as it’s ok with you. I love you Betty Cooper,” Jughead smiled as his beautiful girlfriend.

“I love you Jughead Jones,” She returned the smile but hers was coated in melancholy. 

*****

** _Did they get you to trade_ **

** _Your heroes for ghosts?_ **

** _Hot ashes for trees?_ **

** _Hot air for a cool breeze?_ **

** _Cold comfort for change?_ **

** _Did you exchange_ **

** _A walk on part in the war_ **

** _For a lead role in a cage?_ **

“Well B, did you at least tell him about the surprise you worked so hard on for tonight?” Veronica asked, arching her brow as she sipped her mocha chocolate swirl shake.

“Of course I didn’t, V! I wasn’t going to make him feel worse then he already felt by making him feel guilty. It’s not his fault that he had a project this weekend,” Betty sighed, picking at her eggs and bacon. She had called Veronica first thing this morning for an emergency girls breakfast to talk about her failed weekend plans.

“Jesus Betty! You should have told him! You spent every dime you saved over the summer to rent out the planetarium and arrange that hipster laser show for him and he goes out to a stupid movie double feature with another girl? I mean damn B, why wouldn’t you tell him?” Veronica pressed, her eyes softening when she saw the tears gathering in her best friend’s eyes.

“Because he’s happy, V. He is finally out of the stresses that Riverdale brings and he’s writing full time like he always wanted, how can I ruin that for him? What kind of girlfriend would that make me?” Betty wiped away a stray tear that had fallen onto her cheek and continued, “Besides, he didn’t go with just a girl, he said the whole group was going,” she defended lamely, not quite believing herself in that moment.

“Of course he went with a group, B. Jughead loves you and would never step out on you, especially not on your anniversary,” Veronica squeezed her hand reassuringly and smiled. “Speaking of, what are you going to do about your one night only gift?”

“Well, I already arranged it and rented the place out for the night, so I’m just gonna go alone and enjoy the show. No use letting all that planning go to waste when I can easily set up a picnic for one and relax for the night,” Betty shrugged, taking another bite of her side of bacon.

“Do you want Archie and I to come with? Maybe I can bring Daddy’s bottle of Chateau Margaux? You haven’t lived until you’ve cracked open a quarter of a million dollar bottle of red wine,” Betty shook her head at the offer. She appreciated her friends wanting to be there for her, but if she wasn’t celebrating with Jughead she rather celebrate alone.

“Thanks but I’ll be fine, V. I swear,”

*****

“Thanks so much Mr. Simmons, I really appreciate you letting me have the placed to myself tonight,” Betty smiled as the director of the planetarium handed her the keys to lock up in the morning when she left.

“You’re quite welcome Miss Cooper, anything I can do to help young love. The cd’s are queued up in the sound system and the lasers are preprogrammed so all you should just have to hit this button here and you’ll be set,” Mr. Simmons said, handing her the remote control. He smiled again before walking out the door with a wave.

Betty let out a huff, slumping her shoulders a bit as she walked into the main area. She went to work setting up her little picnic, scolding herself for not being able to pack small amounts of food anymore since she’s been with Jug, before she hit the start button and laid back on her blanket on the floor.

The lights dimmed, the running lights on the floor being the only light in the room, then she heard the soothing sounds of Pink Floyd’s ‘Wish You Were Here’ permeate the air just as the lasers cracked to life like lightning.  _ This is so beautiful Juggie, I wish you could see it.... _

Betty felt her tears slip down her temples, her sadness finally breaking her composure. She missed Jughead so damned much and this song only served to speak to her heavy heart: breaking it open layer by layer and leaving her bleeding emotions on the floor. 

She laid there, watching the lasers in her dejection, and thought about the man she loved more than life itself. She thought about all the good times they had, as well as all the bad times and wondered what the future would hold for them. 

** _How I wish, how I wish you were here_ **

** _We're just two lost souls_ **

** _Swimming in a fish bowl_ **

** _Year after year_ **

** _Running over the same old ground_ **

** _And how we found_ **

** _The same old fears_ **

** _Wish you were here_ **

As the song reached its crescendo she heard a familiar voice singing from the entryway. She looked up to see Jughead standing above her, a bouquet of stargazer lilies in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other, grinning as he sang along to the music.

Betty jumped to her feet, not believing her eyes, and ran full speed into him, flinging herself into his arms as her arms and legs wrapped around him as he caught her. “Hey there Juliet, nurse off duty?” He whispered, squeezing her tighter. Betty cried against his neck, so happy that he was really here but curious to know how he found her.

“How?” She asked in a whispered gasp, clinging to him to make sure he wouldn’t disappear.

“Well, I talked to the guys last night and when I told them today was our anniversary, Natalie and her girlfriend chewed me out for not skipping out on the project. They practically shoved me on a bus this morning and told me I needed to make it up to you, and to gravel if I had to,” Betty let out a breathy laugh, feeling slightly stupid for her moment of jealousy. He nudged her head from his shoulder so he could look into her eyes, wiping the tears away.

“So, I spent the day getting your gift ready and when I went to Veronica’s to find you, she told me you were here and chewed me out  _ again  _ for not being here before and then gave me this,” Jughead chuckled, holding up a bottle of  Chateau Margaux . If he knew how much that bottle was worth he wouldn’t even have breathed on it, let alone touched it.

“Did you really set this all up for me? How did you even remember me saying this was a dream of mine? We were like 12 when I told you and Archie about that,” Jughead looked around in awe at the lengths that Betty had gone to just to make one of his childhood dreams come true.

“Because I love you Jug, and I remember everything about you,” Betty kissed gave him a quick kiss and smiled, “Happy Anniversary Juggie.”


	11. Wicked Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: A song you never get tired of: Wicked Game - Chris Issak
> 
> Jughead is supposed to meet his friends at a club for his bachelor party when a beautiful blonde in a red dress catches his eye and he can’t stop himself from approaching her. 
> 
> *****

Jughead walked down the steps leading into the club, scanning the room for his best man, when a flash of golden hair caught his eye. His breath hitched in his throat when he finally focused in on the blonde angel. She was the most staggeringly beautiful woman he had even seen in his entire life. 

Her golden hair cascaded down her back in waves, a clip holding up one side while the rest of her curls flowed free. Her porcelain skin was a shocking contrast to the pinup style red satin halter dress she wore, hugging her curves in all the right places but still leaving room for imagination. The obscene split up the side had her long, milky legs on full on display as she sat at high top, legs crossed and playing with the rim of her nearly empty cocktail glass.

Jughead could see that there were already two other drinks at the table - maybe she was here with her friends or maybe she was waiting for someone - either way Jughead would be stupid if he didn’t at least try to talk to her. He held his breath when she locked eyes with him, watching him with intrigue as he made his way over to her. 

The mysterious blonde turned towards him slightly, pulling a cherry from her glass by the stem and dangling it above her mouth before swirling her tongue around it. Jughead licked his lips, watching her place the cherry between her teeth, pulling the stem off and dropping it into her glass while her fingers danced across her collarbone.

“Can I get you another?” Jughead didn’t intend for his voice to come out as husky as it did but when he saw her bite the side of her lip and shift her thighs before nodding, he knew that he was having an effect on her as well.

“Are you here with anyone?” he asked, forgetting all about the fact that he was supposed to be meet Archie and his groomsmen here for his bachelor party over a half hour ago. All he could think about was the goddess in front of him as he motioned for the waitress to bring another round.

“You could say that, but my friends seem to be otherwise occupied. You?” Her voice made her seem even more like sex personified, breathy and wanton. Jughead’s eyes flickered down to her plump red lips and he nodded.

“Yeah, I’m supposed to be meeting my friends but I think I like my present company much more,” he grinned, running the backs of his fingers down her arm and causing goosebumps in their wake. “I’m Jughead.”

** _The world was on fire, no one could save me but you_ **

** _It’s strange what desire will make foolish people do_ **

** _I’d never dreamed that I’d meet somebody like you_ **

** _And I’d never dreamed that I’d lose somebody like you_ **

“Betty,” she says, leaning in to whisper into his ear, “Dance with me, Jughead? I love this song.” 

Jughead grabbed her hand, leading her to a darkened corner of the dance floor and pulled her to his chest. He could feel her breath quicken against his neck as she wrapped her arms around him and swayed her hips to the music. 

The satin of her dress felt smooth under his hands as he moved them up and down her sides while they grinded against each other. Jughead was never was one to dance much but the woman in front of him definitely made dancing seem appealing in all new ways.

** _No, I don’t want to fall in love (this girl is only gonna break your heart)_ **

** _No, I don’t want to fall in love (this girl is only gonna break your heart)_ **

** _No, I don’t want to fall in love (this girl is only gonna break your heart)_ **

** _With you, With you (this girl is only gonna break your heart)_ **

Jughead could feel himself hardening with each passing second that the buxom blonde rubbed her curves all over his body.  _ Would it be wrong to take her into a supply closet and press her against a wall? Of course it would, I’m supposed to be at my bachelor party for Christ sake! _ He knew he should leave, say goodbye and meet his friends, but she had bewitched him and he was fully under her spell.

** _What a wicked game you played to make me feel this way_ **

** _What a wicked thing to do to let me dream of you_ **

** _What a wicked thing to say you never felt this way_ **

** _What a wicked thing to do to make me dream of you_ **

Jughead could feel his resolve crumbling the moment she pressed her breasts into him, her tongue dragging up the side of his neck before whispering in his ear. “Wanna have some fun?” Betty asked seductively, running her hands into his hair. 

Jughead looked into her lust filled eyes and growled, all restraint going out the window as he crashed his lips against hers. Betty’s hands tugged on his soft curls while her tongue explored his mouth, both of them wrestling for dominance as they deepened the kiss. Jughead moaned into her mouth, his obvious erection pressing into her belly and showing her just what she is doing to him.

“Come on,” he rasped.

** _And, I don’t want to fall in love (this girl is only gonna break your heart)_ **

** _No, I don’t want to fall in love (this girl is only gonna break your heart)_ **

** _With you_ **

Jughead grabbed her wrist, dragging her down the hallway to a hidden corner leading to the back entrance. Jughead grabbed the back of her thighs, picking her up and slamming Betty into the wall while trailing hot kisses down her neck. He ground his cock against her core, eliciting filthy moans to fall from her lips. 

“Shhh baby, do you want us to get caught?” Jughead’s husky chuckle sent arousal flooding Betty’s lace panties, causing her soaked sex to throb even more. She trailed her hands down his chest, unbuttoning Jughead’s shirt so she could feel more of his skin as he unhooked her halter strap and pulled her breasts free from their confines. 

** _The world was on fire, no one could save me but you_ **

** _It’s strange what desire will make foolish people do_ **

** _I’d never dreamed that I’d meet somebody like you_ **

** _And I’d never dreamed that I’d lose somebody like you_ **

“God, you are so beautiful,” he whispered, surging forward in a passionate kiss. He sat her to her feet -never breaking the kiss- and frantically undid his belt and pants, pushing them down his thighs before picking her back up and looking into her eyes, “Do you want me to stop?”

Betty shook her head frantically, “No, don’t stop! Please, I need you,” she begged. That was all that he needed to hear as he pushed her panties to the side and thrust into her. Betty cried out at the sudden intrusion, her nails digging into his shoulders. As he felt her body relax, Jughead pumped into her slowly letting her adjust to his size.

“Oh God-” she choked, already feeling her orgasm quickly approaching, “Harder- please.”

** _No, I don’t want to fall in love (this girl is only gonna break your heart)_ **

** _No, I don’t want to fall in love (this girl is only gonna break your heart)_ **

** _With you (this girl is only gonna break your heart) _ **

** _With you (this girl is only gonna break your heart)_ **

Jughead slammed into her at a staggering pace, their shared cries of pleasure muffled by their entangled mouths. “Come baby, come for me,” he panted, reaching between the to massage her swollen clit. Betty tensed, screaming his name but Jughead continued to fuck her harder until he reached his peak, spilling his seed inside her.

As they both came down from their highs, they kissed each other sensually, both not wanting to break the spell they were under. Jughead finally pulled out and adjusted her panties, sitting her down while he tucked himself back into his boxers. Betty got her dress fixed, but her makeup was smudged and she had tiny bite marks down the side of her neck.  _ Those are going to be a bitch to cover up.  _

“Hey, do you want to just get out of here?” Betty asked, her eyes shining hopefully. Jughead pulled her into his arms, kissing her hairline and smiling.

“You read my mind, Betts.”

** _No, I (this girl is only gonna break your heart)_ **

** _(This girl is only gonna break your heart)_ **

** _Nobody loves no one_ **

“Christ Ronnie, how was I supposed to know that  _ this _ was the club you having her bachelorette party at? It’s not like I did it on purpose!” Archie flopped down at the table beside his wife and huffed.

“Because Archie, I have been telling you for weeks this was where we were having it and to avoid it at all costs. Why would you even pick this place, you know Jughead hates clubs?” Veronica asked.

“I don’t know, it seemed like a good idea at the time. I kept hearing about it and- oh,” Archie smiled sheepishly at his wife and shrugged. “I guess I was hearing about it from you. Oops.”

“I swear to God Archie, if I wasn’t four months pregnant, I’d kick your ass myself. Let’s see if we can find them before they find each other. Let’s go.”


	12. Creep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: A song from your pre-teen years: Creep - Radiohead
> 
> AU: Aftermath of Episode 1.10.... ***TRIGGER WARNING: SELF HARM, DEPRESSION, SELF HATRED, AND BULLYING (BRIEF)***
> 
> Jughead told her that he was a weirdo, he wasn’t wired like them and she was better off without him. He wasn’t intending to find her in Archie’s garage after his fight with Chuck, tears streaming down her face and curled into a ball.
> 
> She shows him her scars, her darkness, and for the first time in his whole life he realizes that he isn’t alone. He isn’t the only one with darkness, he’s not the only weirdo. She and he are the same, and Jughead never wants to lose her.
> 
> *****

“Well, I guess it's my turn now. Boy, do I have a twisted secret to reveal. Starring Betty Cooper.” Chuck Clayton grinned at Betty, who was trying to keep her composure and not react to his taunts. Her nerves and heart were still going haywire after her fight (or breakup?) with Jughead. She honestly wasn’t sure what they were anymore after that fight.

“Leave her the hell alone, Chuck,” Archie spat, trying to jump in and come to Betty’s defense before anything could be said that would upset his best friend. However, Chuck just brushed his outburst off and kept going.

“Shut up, Andrews. Look, you may get a free peepshow every night, but you do not know her.  Hell, Betty doesn't even know herself. Everybody knows why I got suspended. But what you don't know,” he pauses, sighing for dramatic effect before stepping closer to Betty.

”She dressed up like a hooker, in a God-awful black wig, drugged me, handcuffed me in the jacuzzi,  _ and _ I almost drowned until she got me to say what she wanted to hear." Betty was fighting back the tears, her jaw clenched so tightly she thought her teeth might actually shatter from the pressure.  _ You’re not going to let him see you cry. Do. Not. Cry. Don’t give a troglodyte like Chuck Clayton the satisfaction.  _

"And then she really lost it. She actually thought she was Polly. But, hey, you knew all about this, right, Jughead?" Chuck turned, a smug grin plastered on his face before it was suddenly being met with Jughead’s right hook. There was a blur of fists and shouts that seemed to play out in slow motion until FP broke them up and started ushering everyone out of the house.

Betty started to step towards Jughead but stopped when he simply scooped his beanie off the floor and walked away, never once looking back.  _ It’s over. You’ve finally broken the only good thing you had in your life, Betty Cooper. Crazy Betty Cooper. Pathetic, Psychotic Betty Cooper. And now everyone knows just how broken you really are...  _

Betty couldn’t stop the flood of negative thoughts attacking her brain at the moment and she knew she had to get away. She couldn’t stay here, she felt like she was suffocating. Betty felt a panic attack coming on and she didn’t want anyone to see her breakdown. 

“V, I need some air, and I need to be alone ok?” She managed to choke out before she was running out the back door and towards the garage. The very same garage where she’d lost him.

_ Fitting. _ She thought as she collapsed on the dusty old couch and brokedown, fists balled so tight that streams of warm liquid seeped out of the sides as she clutched them to her chest and let the emotions wash over her.    
  


*****

"Get out! Go on! What are you looking at? The party's done. It's over! Go home!" FP yelled at the crowd of teens flooding out of the Andrews' front door. Suddenly he caught a glimpse of Jughead trying to sneak past him, "Whoa, where the hell are you going?"

"What?!”Jughead shouted, scowling at his Dad,”You want to give me some advice on my right hook?" He scoffed.

"I want you to go back inside and talk to your girl," FP says, trying to calm Jughead down.

"I don't think it's gonna work out. Irreconcilable differences," Jughead says sarcastically, rolling his eyes and turning to walk away.

FP grabs Jughead's shoulder, spinning around him to block his path, "Don't run away from it. Don't run away. You've got something good here. With her, with your friends.

Something that-- Something that  _ we  _ could never give you," FP paused, his voice growing more serious, "Also, man up. After what I just saw in there, she needs you."   
  


*****   
  


** _“In case you haven't noticed, I'm weird. I'm a weirdo. I don't fit in, and I don't want to fit in. Have you ever seen me without this stupid hat on?-- That's weird.”_ **   
  


Betty lay on the couch, curled into the fetal position and sobbing uncontrollably and desperately trying to breath. She replayed every aspect of how her night and how her good intentions ended up blowing up so catastrophically as they did.   
  


** _“Doesn't it ever occur to you just how different we are? Like on a cellular DNA kind of level? You're a straight-A student, you're a cheerleader, for God's sakes. You're the perfect girl next door._ **

_ I hate that word _ ** _”_ **   
  


Is that really all he saw her as? The perfect little Northside Princess?  _ But I thought he was different from the others, I thought he saw the real me, the me I hide from the world. I thought he would understand...  _   
  


** _“I'm the damaged loner outsider from the wrong side of the tracks. Betty, come on. Who are we kidding? We're on borrowed time._ **

_ What the hell is that supposed to mean? _ ** **

** _Betty, I'm not one of your projects, okay? Like solving Jason's murder _ **

_ No. You're not a project, you're my boyfriend. _

** _What, until you're sick of slumming it with me, or until Archie changes his mind and says he wants to be with you?” _ **

She hadn’t been able to stay after that, not after the things he said to her. Not after he called her the one word she hated more than anything else in this world, it was just too painful. 

She never wanted to be perfect, she only ever wanted to be Betty. The real Betty: tragic and beautiful flaws and all. But no one will ever see the real her, all they’ll ever see is the Cooper facade that everyone in town sees and she’ll always be alone.

*****

Archie and Veronica were picking up some of the mess when Jughead walked back inside.  _ It really does look like a Seth Rogen movie in here now. _ “Hey,” Jughead said, startling them both. 

He could tell that something was going on but he wasn’t sure if he should ask what just yet, not when he needed to check on Betty. He needed to find out what happened that night and understand why she didn’t tell him about it.

“Jug? I thought you left man?” Archie coughed, stepping away from Veronica a bit.

“Yeah, uh- my Dad suggested I talk to Betty. Is she around?” Veronica scowled slightly but Archie grabbed her hand, shaking his head. 

“Yeah, she went out the back. Garage maybe? But, she seemed really upset so she may have gone home.”  _ Damnit, Dad was right,  _ Jughead thought while heading towards the backdoor, nodding to the pair as they started to clear out more trash. 

Once he stepped outside, the chilly October air hit him with a vengeance and he shivered.  _ Just another horrible birthday to add to the box of bad Jones birthdays,  _ He sighed. He was almost halfway to the garage when he heard it: wailing, heart wrenching sobs. Sobs that could only be coming from one person. Jughead took off running as fast as his legs could carry him in the direction of his broken girlfriend.

******

** _“What, until you're sick of slumming it with me, or until Archie changes his mind and says he wants to be with you?”_ **

_ Archie didn’t want you then, Jughead doesn’t want you now, and no one will ever want you, Betty. You’re damaged goods, broke, crazy.... Crazy Cooper... _

“Betty! Jesus, breathe Betty, I need you to breathe...” Betty thinks she must be hallucinating because she could swear she heard his voice over the voices in her head. But that’s what he did for her, he made all the voices go away, made them silent. 

Unfortunately, she knew he was gone and was probably never coming back.  _ He knows what you are now, he knows about that dark part of you that you have tried to hide. Who will want you now?  _

His words from earlier in the evening continued to assault her soul...

** _“You're a straight-A student, you're a cheerleader, for God's sakes. You're the perfect girl next door_ ** .”   
  


_ I’m not perfect! I don’t want to be perfect! I never wanted to be perfect! I just wanted you Juggie... All I wanted was to make you as happy as you made me... _   
  


** _“I'm the damaged loner outsider from the wrong side of the tracks. Betty, come on. Who are we kidding? We're on borrowed time....” _ **   
  


_ But I’m damaged too! I don’t want to lose you... _

_ You ruined everything, Betty. You always ruin everything. This is all your fault for trying to be perfect when you can’t do anything right...  _

“Betts, please baby, please. I need you to listen to my voice, listen to my voice and come back to me. Please Betty. I’m so scared, please.” She could almost feel his breath against her ear and it made her cry even harder. _Borrowed time. Perfect. Perfect._ _Perfect Little Betty Cooper...._

Suddenly Betty felt pressure on her cheeks and the softness of someone’s lips, the smell of pine and buttered popcorn hitting her senses and bringing her out of her spiral. She opened her eyes to see Jughead, hands cupping her face, kissing her softly.

“Jug?” She whispered as she pulled away, “But I thought you were gone? I thought we- I thought you broke up with me,” Betty choked out another sob.

“I’m sorry Betty, I’m so fucking sorry. I never should have said any of those things to you. I know you just wanted to give me a nice birthday. I get that, I do. It's just that sometimes when people do nice things for me, I kind of freak out and short circuit. I'm not used to someone actually doing things for me because they care so it can cause me to self destruct,” Jughead swiped his thumbs across her cheeks to wipe away the tears, his own eyes glistening with unshed tears. “I just get scared. Scared of getting hurt or worse: being rejected for being myself.”

Betty’s eyes softened as she pulled him closer, whispering against his lips as she rested her forehead on his, “Juggie, if anyone is going to be rejected for being themselves, it’s me. There’s... there’s something very wrong with me, Jughead. I have this darkness inside me and it makes me do crazy things,” Betty pulled away, raising her bloody fists between them and slowly showing him her darkest secret.

“Oh God, Betts,” he whispered, the tears finally falling, “I promise I will never be the reason you do this ever again. I am so sorry, please can I-- let me take care of you?” Jughead practically begged, walking over to the cabinet where Fred kept his spare first aid kit.

As Betty watched him gently bandage her scars, kissing each palm gently to take away her pain, she knew that this was the man she was destined to spend her life with. He had seen and heard of the damage that her darkness could do and he didn’t run away, he tried to help her. He wanted to take care of her and he wasn’t afraid of her damaged soul. That was enough for Betty.

*****

Later that night as Jughead lay in Betty’s bed, holding her to his chest and thinking about everything that had happened that day, he realized something. He finally realized that he wasn’t the only one with darkness or the only weirdo. 

He and Betty were two halves of the same whole, they balanced each other out. Tonight they had shown each other all of their broken pieces and instead of running and hiding, they glued all their brokenness together so they wouldn’t have to carry their burdens alone. 

This was the moment Jughead knew, he’d love Betty Cooper until his very last breath and he’d go to Hell and back to make to keep her safe. And even though his birthday had gone horribly wrong, but at the end of the day, being with Betty made it all worth it. 


	13. Wonderful Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: A song you like from the 70’s: Wonderful Tonight - Eric Clapton
> 
> Jughead Jones just had his very first book release party and spent the night celebrating with his beautiful wife Betty. 
> 
> As he watches her removing her jewelry, he can’t help but stare at her and appreciate the fact that he is so lucky to be the one who gets to love her. He doesn’t know what he did to deserve it, but he knows he is never letting it go.
> 
> *****

Jughead Jones can vividly remember the first time he’d laid eyes on his wife, Betty. 

He was a scared little boy from the rough side of town that no one wanted and she was pure sunbeams with pigtails that everyone loved. 

They were actually in the same kindergarten class at Riverdale Elementary School along with Archie Andrews, who he knew because their Dad's were best friends.

That first day at recess, Jughead sat alone under the shade of a tree when he heard the voice of an angel.

"Can I sit with you?" He looked up to see Betty, clutching a book to her chest and twisting the toe of her patent leather shoes in the dirt.

He agreed and smiled when she shared her snack with him. From that day on, they were the best of friends.

***

He could remember the day he realized he had a crush on Betty. 

He was 12 years old the day that Gladys Jones packed up her bags, along with his 7 year old sister, and took off to Toledo while Jughead was at school. He didn't even find out until later that night after coming home from Pop's.

She left him a note saying she loved him but that he was too much of a reminder of FP. The way he looked, his sarcastic attitude, even his temper. They were all traits from his father. 

Secretly Jughead believed that it had more to do with the fact that she blames him for being trapped with FP for so long. Had he never been born, her life would be different.

He ran to the only person who he knew he could trust. Betty. He ran as fast as he could, sneaking quietly up the trellis beside her window, peaking in before he knocked.

Betty turned, grinning until she saw the tears in Jughead's eyes. She threw her window open, dragging him inside and checking him over to see if he was hurt.

"Juggie? What's wrong? Are you hurt? You're scaring me," she whispered, cupping his cheeks as she wiped his tears.

"She left me behind, Betts. She took Jelly but she left me behind," he sniffled, handing her the letter. He watched tears spring to her eyes as she read the words, his heart breaking even more.

"Oh, Juggie," she choked.

"Why wasn't I enough, Betts?" Jughead sobbed as he crumbled into Betty's arms. 

"Shhh, it's ok Jug, you're enough. This is not on you, this is on her, she's wrong Juggie," Betty lifted his head from her chest, wiping away his tears.

"To me, you will always be enough," she whispered, kissing him on his forehead before clinging to him again.

***

He remembers the day he first realized he was in love with Betty Cooper. 

He had been dragged into the sheriff's station for questioning on Jason Blossom's murder and he was terrified.

His Dad had shown up late and drunk, causing a scene in front of Betty and the two Andrews men, but finally relenting and telling Jug he would be better off with Fred for awhile.

That night he snuck over to see Betty. When he climbed up the ladder he found her sitting on her bed in tiny shorts and a t-shirt. She smiled when she saw him and waved him inside.

"Are you sure your parents won't catch us?" Jughead asked worriedly.

"Dad is at a conference in Greendale and Mom is on an all night stake out at Pop's, hoping to catch more illegal dealings," Betty smiled, kissing him softly. "It's just us tonight."

They spend the evening talking, cuddling, and making out pretty hot and heavy. When Betty hesitating caught his attention, he pulled back to see something brewing in her eyes: lust.

"Juggie, I want more. Maybe not everything, but I want to make you feel good. I want us to go a little further, please," Jughead swallowed, nodding as he watched her crawl down his body and slowly undo his pants.

"Just relax, Jug. I will make you feel so good," she whispered before bringing him to ecstasy several times that night. 

He finally fell asleep spooning the beautiful blonde goddess and he knew he loved her more than anything else.

***

There had been several more days of realization for him: when he knew he wanted her to move in and when he knew he wanted to propose, but today trumped all other days for them.

Jughead had spent the majority of the day in a near panicked state. That night was the release of his first book and he was terrified. He knew that he had the most capable agent in the world, his beautiful wife Betty Jones, but he was still freaked out. 

He'd tried writing, working out, hell even one of those fancy bubble baths that Betty always raved about but nothing seemed to be working. He was super nervous and with Betty running around getting things ready, she wouldn't be home until after.

He really appreciated everything Betty did for him in his everyday life. She kept him sane and completed his heart. He'd felt bad the last few weeks because she'd been working so hard that she was making herself sick and it worried him.

It wasn't until he'd seen her at the party, looking elegant as always while still making the night run smoothly, did he actually start to breathe.

He watched her smile at him, that smile that was just for him, and got to thinking again about how lucky he was to have her. She was the best thing in his life and he wouldn't have made it this far without her.

After the party, as he watched her remove her jewelry, he couldn’t help but stare at her and appreciate the fact that he is so lucky to be the one who gets to love her. He doesn’t know what he did to deserve it, but he knows he's never letting it go.

"Dance with me?" He says, locking eyes with her in the mirror. She spun around, smiling as she started her playlist and swirled around their bedroom together. She stopped after a minute and smiled slyly.

"Wait here, I have something for you," she ran over to her dresser, pulling out a thin square box with a ribbon. The tag read  _ 'To My Favorite Author _ '.

"What's this?" He smiled.

"Just open it, Juggie," she beamed, biting the side of her lip. He slowly untied the ribbon, lifting the lid off the box and gasping as tears filled his eyes.

"Betts? Is this?" Jughead whispered, tears now cascading down his cheeks and smiling when he sees the same look on Betty's face.

In the box was a framed black and white picture of what looked like a tiny bean with a note attached to it.

_ 'You may be Mommy's favorite author, but to me, you'll always be my favorite everything. Can't wait to meet you, Daddy! Love - Bean' _


	14. If

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14: A song you’d love played at your wedding: If - Bread
> 
> Jughead and Betty throughout their wedding day
> 
> *****

** _If a picture paints a thousand words,_ **

** _Then why can't I paint you?_ **

** _The words will never show the you I've come to know._ **

**6:32 am - ** ** _Betty_ **

“Good Morning Besties! Time to rise and shine, we have to get the blushing bride to the chapel on time and we’re already behind schedule,” Veronica sang, pulling back the curtains of the grande suite she’d rented for her best friend Betty’s wedding.

“Christ Lodge, the sun is barely up, can you not?” Toni grumbled from one of the large king size beds that she and Cheryl had passed out the night before. Jellybean lay sprawled out on the sofa, snoring despite all the noise around her. 

“No can do, Topaz. As maid of honor it is my duty to keep you bridesmaids on schedule while also making sure B has everything she needs and stays sane today. Last thing we need is Alice complaining that things are running behind,” she said, placing two lattes beside Toni.

“V, it’s entirely too early to mention my  _ mother _ . I need my coffee first before we can even go there. What time is it anyway?” Betty yawned, stretching as she spoke. 

**7:35 am - ** ** _Jughead_ **

“Archie!” Jughead yelled across the apartment he shared with his best friend, Archie. After today, he would be moving in with his fiance -well  _ wife _ \- and he really couldn't wait.

He and Betty have been together for 6 years now and he couldn't be happier with his life. They were both officially done with school and had just opened their own Private Investigation Firm. That way they could work together while also allowing Jughead to have time to work on his novel. 

Life had been good to them and now they finally get to be man and wife. Jughead was trying not to be sappy about it all, but this was his ultimate dream come true.

"What is it Jug? What time is it?" Archie asked, hair askew and wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"It's almost 8, coffee’s in the pot. Have you seen my cufflinks? You know the ones Dad had made, the little silver crowns? I can't find them anywhere," Jughead was a bit worried when they weren’t on his dresser that morning. FP’d had them made for the wedding with an identical pendant made for Betty to wear as well. And his Dad didn't give him a lot of gifts growing up so these were very important to him. 

"Yeah man, there in the box with mine and the groomsmen's in my bag ready to go to the church," Archie said in a calming voice, "Don't freak out man, as your best man it's my job to keep you calm and threaten to murder you or break your legs if you try to run."

"I think death threats and acts of violence are a bit extreme, don't you Arch?" Jughead laughed.

Archie rolled his eyes, grabbing a cup to pour them some coffee, "Tell that to Veronica."

** _If a face could launch a thousand ships,_ **

** _Then where am I to go?_ **

**9:23 am - ** ** _Betty_ **

"V, I’m so glad you talked me into doing a massage and facial before our mani-pedis. This is literally heaven," Betty sighed, taking a sip of her mimosa while the manicurist massaged lotion onto her calves.

"Only the best for my B. I wanted to make you feel as special your wedding day as everyday of my life has felt since you came into it," Veronica smiled, eyes glistening. Betty teared up at her best friends heartfelt words.

"Oh, V. I love you so much," Betty pulled her into a crushing hug, being sure not to shift her lower half. She felt a tear roll down her cheek and whispered, "Thanks for always being there for me, no matter what. I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for you."

Veronica pulled back, laughing through a sob, "Ok, enough of that. I may have gotten the best waterproof makeup money can buy, but we aren't trying to test that claim today."

_ "Betty?" _ They both froze when they heard the voice calling from the hall. Betty let out an exasperated sigh.

"In here, Mom."

**9:47 pm - ** ** _Jughead_ **

"Coming!" Jughead yelled, walking towards the front door. When he opened it, he was met with the smiling faces of his father and his other three best friends.

"Congratulations, boy," FP stepped in, hugging his son tight, "I can't believe you're actually getting married."

"Thanks Dad, what you you doing here so early? I didn't expect you for another hour at least," Jughead said, hugging and high-fiving his groomsmen -Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Kevin- as they entered the apartment.

"You know Alice, she was itching to leave Riverdale at 6 this morning. I held her off as long as possible but that’s like fighting a grizzly bear and well, Archie wasn’t around for back up. Is JB here?" FP asked, looking around Jug's apartment for his daughter.

"She decided to stay over at the hotel with the girls so they could all be together to get ready or whatever they plan on doing," Jughead said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Looks Sweets will be disappointed. He was hoping to see her before we all had to get ready," FP nodded his head towards Sweet Pea who'd spent the entire time with his nose shoved in his phone, dopey grin plastered on his face.

It honestly used to bother him Sweet Pea and Jellybean had started dating when she turned 18 but he got over that fairly quickly. Just seeing how good they were for each other eased Jughead's mind. Besides that, Sweets looked at Jelly the same way he looked at Betty, so he knew what they had was real.

** _There's no one home but you,_ **

** _You're all that's left me too._ **

**11:56 am - ** ** _Betty_ **

"Stand up straight, Elizabeth. We still have to finish getting you in this corset or we will never get your dress on properly," Alice huffed, pulling on the fabric. Veronica had gone downstairs to handle a situation with the caterers and all the girls had stepped out to get drinks and snacks for the rest of the wedding party, leaving Betty alone with her mother for the first time all morning. And frankly, she was about to her breaking point. 

She loved her mother, she really did, and ever since she and FP had gotten better but as soon as the wedding planning started she had started to nitpick every little thing Betty did or choice she made. 

_ With hips like yours, would a mermaid cut dress be appropriate? Elizabeth, just because Jughead wants a chocolate cake doesn't mean he should get it, it’s your special day. Is that really the font you chose for the invitations? You’re seriously going to have your bridesmaids and groomsmen mixed up on both sides? _

It has gotten so bad that Jughead and FP had to step in to tell her that it was enough and that she needed to back off. Which she did, that is, until she arrived this morning and thought she’d try to pack months of criticism into one morning. Betty didn’t need to deal with this today, of all days, so she grabbed her phone and sent an SOS text.

** _SOS... Send reinforcements to slay the dragon and save the princess..._ **

“Mom, I'm sure it will be fine,” Betty tried to stop the discussion but Alice was having none of it and cut her off. 

“Elizabeth, I just don’t want those extra pounds you’ve added these last few weeks to show through because you didn’t properly shinch your corset. Now- “ Alice was interrupted by a knock at the door. 

“Hey Alice, Dad said he needs your help. Something about his tie or something?” Jellybean smiled sheepishly but winked at Betty once Alice turned her back. Betty smiled, mouthing her thanks to her future sister-in-law.

“I swear, I have no idea how that man survived all those years on his own without me,” Alice scoffed as she marched out of the women’s dressing area. Betty was grateful when Veronica walked back in the room, an apologetic look on her face and holding two lattes.

“I am so sorry, B. I swear I didn’t mean to leave you alone with  _ her _ this morning,” Veronica apologized.

“It’s ok Ronnie. Jug took care of it,” Betty smiled, sipping her cinnamon dulce white chocolate mocha.

**12:02 pm - ** ** _Jughead_ **

**Betty: ** SOS... Send reinforcements to slay the dragon and save the princess...

“Dad, get your woman before I have Sweet Pea hogtie her and toss her in your truck,” Jughead groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose in his frustration.

“Oh Lord, what’s she doing this time, boy?” FP asked. Jughead didn’t answer, just handed him his phone to show FP the text from Betty. “Alright, I’ll take care of this. JELLY!” he yelled.

“Yeah Dad?” Jellybean said, walking in from the hallway where she and Sweet Pea were talking with the rest of the wedding party.

“We have a code viper in Betty’s room, can you handle it for us please?” Jelly nodded, running out the door.

“Code viper?” Jughead smirked. 

FP simply shrugged and smiled at his son. “You’ve met that woman, right?”

** _And when my love for life is running dry,_ **

** _You come and pour yourself on me._ **

**2:00 pm - ** ** _Betty_ **

“Betty, you look beautiful,” FP choked, grinning as he walked up to her at the front of the church. She beamed at FP, tears pricking her eyes.

“Thanks FP, you clean up well yourself,” she chuckled. She was thankful to have FP in her life as her surrogate father. After everything that happened with her father and his death, she never thought she’d have a chance to be walked down the aisle properly. But after living with FP and Jellybean her senior year, he really became the father she no longer had and she was so grateful.

“Are you nervous?” he asked. 

Betty shook her head and smiled, “Not even a little bit.” 

The music began and FP offered her his arm, “Let’s make you a Jones.” Betty placed her tiny hand in the crook of his arm and grinned. This was the moment she’d been waiting for all her life.

**2:00 pm - ** ** _Jughead_ **

The doors opened slowly and Jughead lost his ability to breathe. At the end of the aisle, standing beside his father, was the most beautiful vision he had ever seen. Betty’s dress, form-fitting until just past her hips and flaring out at the bottom, made her look like a princess in a fairytale. Her veil had tiny diamonds that sparkled like the stars in the sky, catching the light with every step she took towards him. 

When their eyes locked, Jughead could feel the tears dripping from his eyes despite the goofy grin that was plastered on his face. He could see that Betty was as much in the same boat as he was, her smile rivaling the sunshine and her hands gripping tighter to the bouquet of wildflowers in her hands.

As his future stepped up to stand beside him, he knew that his life was finally complete. He had loved her for so many years that he couldn’t remember a time when he didn’t. His whole life had been leading to this moment and he was speechless. Betty placed her hand in his and squeezed, grinning at him.

“Hi Juggie.”

** _If a man could be two places at one time,_ **

** _I'd be with you._ **

** _Tomorrow and today, beside you all the way._ **

**3:33 pm - ** ** _Betty_ **

“I met Betty in my sophomore year of highschool when my family moved to Riverdale from the city. She was my tour guide at Riverdale High and the moment we met, I knew she would be my best friend. And even though we have had our ups and downs in the past, I have never regretted a moment that I have spent with her. My life would be incomplete without her,” Veronica paused to wipe a tear from her eyes, “Oh, and Jughead is ok too, I guess.” Everyone burst into a fit of laughter.

“In all seriousness, I have been around Jughead and Betty throughout their entire relationship and I can safely say I have never seen two people more in love. Well except for my Archikins and I,” everyone chuckled again at the nickname, “Jughead, Betty, I wish you all the happiness in the world and I know that, without a doubt, there is not two people more suited for each other then you two. I love you guys,  _ salud _ !” Veronica held up her glass as everyone chapped and sipped their champagne.

**3:35 pm - ** ** _Jughead_ **

“Thanks everyone, um, I have known Betty and Jughead for my entire. We have all been friends since we were still in diapers and our parents would bathe us together,” Betty and Jughead blushed as people giggled, “Um, yeah but we have been through a lot together. I was actually really shocked when I first found out that they were dating, just simply for the fact that I never saw it coming. No one did really. But I remember seeing them one day outside Southside High and, with the help of Ronnie, I realized that they were soulmates. And I also realized that I wanted what they have with each other. I got lucky and found my soulmate too,” he paused to smile at Veronica, “Jughead, you have always been more like my brother than anything and I am so happy for you. You deserve to be with someone who will treat you like you are their whole world, and you’ve got that person beside you. Betty, you have been my rock since we were two years old. You helped me pass the second grade, you saved my life more than once when we were younger and I will always be thankful to have you in my life. You will always be my best friend and I am so happy that you and Jughead have found the happiness you both deserve together. I love you guys, cheers!” 

** _If the world should stop revolving spinning slowly down to die,_ **

** _I'd spend the end with you. _ **

** _And when the world was through,_ **

**6:26 pm - ** ** _Betty_ **

Betty was thankful she had decided to change into a more comfortable dress as she moved with Veronica on the dance floor, dancing to cringy Britney Spears songs just like they’d done so many times before. Betty bit her lip as she looked over her shoulder to see her husband standing off to the side, laughing and having a cigarette with Fangs and Toni, tie long gone along with his coat. 

He had rolled up his sleeves earlier in the evening, showing off all the ink that he’d accumulated over the years that Betty loved to look at. His suspenders were hanging down around his hips in their usual place, his hair falling into his eyes and Betty couldn’t help but think of how sexy he was. And better still, how he was all hers. 

She told Veronica she was taking a break and walked over to the bar for some bottled water. As she sipped her drink, she glanced back over to where Jughead was and caught him staring at her while taking a drag from his smoke. She winked at him, biting her lip and slowly walking towards one of the coat closets near the front of the reception hall. Just before opening the door to step inside she ran the tip of her tongue around the rim of the water bottle and grinned, knowing he wouldn’t be far behind.

**7:44 pm - ** ** _Jughead_ **

“Mmm, Betty?” Jughead pulled away panting, lips bee stung from ravaging his wife in the tiny coat closet. Her breasts heaved as she tried to find her voice, “Yeah?” she said, latching her lips to his neck, sucking a dark bruise for everyone to see.

“Do- um, do you think they’ve noticed we are missing yet?” Jughead asked, moaning loudly at the feeling of his wife's tongue on his bare skin. A loud banging at the door startled them both causing them to jump apart like two teenagers.

“Yes, we know you’re missing and yes, the entire banquet does know what you are doing in here,” Veronica shouted through the door. Jughead’s face turned bright red as Betty burst into laughter and threw her arms around his neck.

“Take me to our room, husband. I have plans for you,” Betty grinned. 

“Don’t threaten me with a good time, wife,” She squealed with laughter as Jughead threw her over his shoulder and pushed the door open to make a mad dash for the elevators. 

** _Then one by one the stars would all go out,_ **

** _Then you and I would simply fly away_ **


	15. Smooth Criminal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15: A song that’s a cover by another artist: Smooth Criminal - Alien Ant Farm
> 
> PART ONE: 
> 
> Tension between the Serpents and the Ghoulies has been on the rise and a full out war is imminent. 
> 
> Investigative Reporter Betty Cooper decides to dig deeper into the two gangs when she finds herself in hot water with the Ghoulies. Betty is on the run and takes shelter with the Serpents under the condition that she tells them everything she knows. 
> 
> It doesn’t take long for tensions to rise between the beautiful sassy reporter and the sarcastic broody Serpent Prince. But what starts as a tension being fueled by irritation and annoyance quickly turns into something entirely different.
> 
> *****

_ Jesus Betty, what the hell were you thinking? Malachi already put out a hit on you and you are going to walk into the bar owned by his sworn enemies?  _ Betty could hear Kevin’s words echoed in her head as she stared up at the neon sign that read ‘The Whyte Worm’.

Betty Cooper was the owner and operator of the Riverdale Register and it’s sole news reporter. She had taken over a few months prior after her parents were killed in a suspicious car accident while on following up a lead on a story. 

It was difficult at first for Betty to uproot her entire life in the city but she knew she had to finish what her parents had started.

So for the last six months, she'd been investigating the gang problems on the southside of Riverdale after people started to go missing or dying mysteriously. 

For Betty, the last straw was when the body of Kevin’s boyfriend, Joaquin DeSantos, was found mutilated in a ditch outside of a construction site near the old drive in. 

Betty had figured out that most, if not all, of the sketchy dealing coming from the southside were all coming straight from the Ghoulies, a group of crazed mad max rejects who dealt in drugs, stolen cars, and mayhem. If it was dirty, the Ghoulies had a hand in it somewhere. 

She learned that, while they did have some shady business dealings, the Serpents were definitely the lesser of two evils. They had been known to help protect people and right now, that is exactly what she was needing. 

All she had to go on was the letter with instructions on what to do if she ever found herself in trouble so here she stood, steps away from potential danger.

Betty took a deep breath and stepped inside.

*****

“Hey, FP! There’s something downstairs you and JJ need to see, quick!” Jughead and FP jumped up front their spots in the office and ran downstairs. They both stopped at the sight in front of them: there, halfway to the bar, stood a curvaceous blonde in a tweed skirt and pastel blouse attempting to stand toe to toe with Tall Boy, a massive Serpent who stood head and shoulders over her.

“Hey!” The sound of Jughead’s deep voice broke the spell in the room, “What the actual fuck is going on here, Tall Boy?” Jughead noticed that the girl, even being outnumbered, didn’t flinch once. Jughead was almost impressed... almost.

“Blondie here seems to have stepped into the wrong bar. I told here we don’t allow northsider’s here, especially not reporters, and she refused to leave. When I tried to make her, she punched me,” Tall Boy turned his head slightly to show the Jones men his bloody lip and scowled some more.

“Well, excuse the hell out of me if this dickhead didn’t listen to my warning when I told him not to touch me,” the blondie firecracker spouted off, “I tried to tell him I am not here on a story, I am here to find someone and ask them for some help. Nothing more, nothing less”

“And what exactly is it that makes you think we will do a damn thing to help you , Princess?” Jughead crossed his arms over his chest, brow raised in question. “We aren’t exactly in the business of helping northsiders no more then you are in reporting the truth about southsiders.”

“Because asshat, I have information that I think you might want to have, information on the Ghoulies and how to take them down.” Jughead watched as the blonde slowly turned and his mouth went dry. He had never seen a woman as beautiful as her in his entire life. And to top it off she had guts, that much was clear.

“And why would we care, Blondie?” Jughead challenged.

“Because Belladonna sent me,” she said, her head held high. Jughead didn’t know what that was supposed to mean but he felt FP tense behind him.

“Who the fuck told you that name?”

****

“Who the fuck told you that name?” Betty watched as an older man stepped in front of the overly cocky -although hot as fuck- serpent and made a bee line for her, “I said, who the fuck told you that name?” he growled at her, grabbing her wrists.

“My mom,” she whispered, sorrow flashing in her eyes. The man must have seen it too because his expression softened instantly.

“Betty?” she nodded as he pulled her into a tight embrace. Betty let out a sob, finally feeling safe for the first time in weeks. 

“FP, I presume?” Betty choked out a laugh, “You look a lot different from what I pictured.” 

“Well, you look just like Alice,” he chuckled, sadness in his eyes. “What did she tell you about me?” 

“She said if I ever got in trouble, like life or death real trouble, I was to come here and look for her best friend from highschool, someone named FP and tell him Belladonna sent me. Something about an inside joke?” Betty shrugged, still confused on why her mother would be referred to as deadly nightshade.

“I’ll tell you about some time kid, but for now let’s see what information you have and see what we can do to help you out ok?” FP smiled briefly at her before his face fell neutral and he looked around him. "Listen up, from this point on Betty here is under my protection. You will protect her like she is one of us and treat her as such, do I make myself clear? In unity there is strength!" 

"In unity there is strength!"All the Serpents in the room shouted back in response before going back to their drinks and previous activities. That is, all except the large Serpent that Betty had punched. He growled and stomped out the front door.

"Don't mind Tall Boy, he's an asshole," FP chuckled, "Come upstairs, I want to introduce to my boy."

FP started up the stairs towards the man Betty had been arguing with earlier. The closer she got the more she realized how sexy this man really was.

His light olive skin was speckled with beauty marks, his raven curls that was partially hidden his crown shaped beanie were a sharp contrast to the blue depths of his eyes. 

It wasn't until Betty noticed the smug expression on his face that she realized she had been staring.

"Like what you see, Princess?" He smirked, licking his lips as he looked her up and down.

"In your dreams, Ponyboy," she scoffed, pushing past him quickly as the blush creeping up neck threatened to betray her. 

*****

"Names Jughead, sweet cheeks," Jughead chuckled when he saw the red tinge on the tips of her ears, knowing good and well he was having an effect on her.

He'd be lying if he said he didn't find her attractive, even with her perfect girl next door aesthetic. Even that smart mouth and attitude she had going on turned him on.

He followed closely behind her steering into the office and closing the door behind the trio. He pulled out a cigarette, lighting it and taking a drag as he leaned against the wall beside her.

"Do you mind?" She scoffed, swiping her hand in front of her face in exaggerated movements.

"Not at all, Princess," he said, blowing smoke directly in her face and making her cough. She scowled at him as he chuckled, walking towards the sofa in the room.

"Jug, don't be a dick," FP scolded and Jughead nodded curtly, frowning at his father. "Now Betty, why don't you tell us what happened and why you are coming to us instead of going to the cops."

Jughead watched from his vantage point as Betty took a seat in front of FP's desk, smoothing out her skirt before looking up to speak.

"I have been working on the case my parents were looking into when they were killed. At first I was just looking to the circumstances surrounding the car wreck, that was until just a few weeks ago when my friend Kevin came to me in tears. His boyfriend Joaquin was found murdered," Jughead felt himself tense at the mention of his best friend's name. 

They had been trying to figure out how the Ghoulies had gotten close enough to one of their guys to take them and kill them but no one was talking. Jughead's jaw clenched in anger as she continued, "So I decided I couldn't wait any longer, I had to take all my evidence to Sheriff Minetta but somehow the Ghoulies figured out what I had on them and one of them paid me a visit."

"Some prick named Malachi tried to grab me outside the Register the other night but asshole didn't realize I have been taking martial arts courses since I could walk. I beat the shit out of that douche but not before he cut me," Betty lifted her shirt to show the superficial wound on her rubs that had Jughead grinding his teeth.

"Last night, one of my sources told me that a hit had been put out on me and that I was destined to end up like my parents," Jughead could tell the wounds of that memory were still fairly fresh and he walked over to her, laying his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

She glanced at him, smiling sadly before continuing, "So I did what my mother asked me to do: find the Serpents and you to ask for help." 

*****

This was the first time in months that Betty had actually felt safe. She stared down at her hands clenched in her lap, waiting for either man to reply.

She found an odd sense of comfort in the company of the two men she'd never met before. It was like she knew instinctively that she was safe with them and that they wouldn't like Malachi hurt her.

She would also be lying if she denied that she'd damn near come unglued when she felt Jughead's hand on her shoulder. A shiver shot right down her spine, the mix of his cologne and the smell of his cigarettes making her head swim in a deliciously sinful way.

"I'm sorry all this is happening to you Betty, but you came to the right place. Give us all the info you have on the Ghoulies and we will protect you," FP stated. 

Betty reached into her purse, retrieving one of the multiple jump drives she'd had made in case she needed it. She held it up, handing it off to Jughead to give to his father.

"Ok Betty, first things first, Jughead will be your bodyguard. I want you to stay with him at all times. Boy, do not let her leave your sight, got it?" Jughead nodded and looked down at Betty with a smile.

"I think this. Is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," Jughead winked at her, making her heart flutter.  _ Man this is gonna be harder than I thought... _


	16. Don't Fear The Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16: A song that’s a classic favorite: Don’t Fear The Reaper - Blue Oyster Cult
> 
> PART TWO: 
> 
> Jughead Jones is tasked with protecting Betty Cooper, the reporter who had a hit put out on her life and had come to them for protection. Sure Betty is stunningly beautiful, but she digs under the skin like a knife. 
> 
> She is determined to defy him until she gets caught in a terrifying situation and can’t help how her attitude changes once she sees that multiple sides of the future Serpent King.
> 
> *******

“Alright Princess, you’re with me,” Jughead gripped her hand tightly, dragging her out the room before she could protest, and up a second set of stairs to another locked door. Betty hated to admit that this dominant side of him did things to her, but she wasn’t about to show him that.

“If you’ll be so kind as to get the fuck off me,” she spat as she yanked her arm from him, “that’d be great. Where the hell are you taking me anyway? FP said to watch me, not lock me away in a tower  _ Mother Gothel _ .”

Jughead placed his hand over his chest in mock offense, “Ouch, you wound me Rapunzel. I really think I identify more with Flynn Rider then Mother Gothel.”

“Why is your name Eugene and that’s why you go by  _ Jughead _ ?” Betty mocked him as they entered another hallway, this one with two doors across from one another.

“Believe me Princess, my real name is  _ much _ worse then something as plain as Eugene. That name would be a blessing in my book,” Jughead chuckled as he unlocked the door on the left and dragged her through it, relocking the door behind him.

“Do you seriously feel it necessary to lock me inside? Where am I going to go, really?” she scoffed, “I mean it’s not like there are a lot of places that are especially safe for me right now.”

Betty noticed his demeanor change, his lips turning down into a scowl and his eyes darkening, “Don’t think I am gonna just up and trust a northsider just because she bats her pretty little eyelashes and gives my Dad some sob story about the Ghoulies. I don’t know you and I don’t trust you. So while we are stuck with each other, you will follow my rules or pay the piper. Got it, sweet cheeks?” he growled.

Betty felt her face flame in anger at his abrupt attitude shift and his blatant distrust of her for just being from a different side of town. She did her best to not judge the southside or the people that resided there. She shouldn’t be mistreated just for the prejudice of others and she sure as hell wasn’t gonna let some James Dean wannabe treat her with disrespect.

Betty stepped closer to him, narrowing her eyes and poking him in the chest with her index finger, “First off, this whole Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Douche-bag routine you got going on isn’t going to fly with me, so knock it the fuck off. As you said we are stuck with each other, so we might as well attempt to get along, for however long this takes. Secondly, the next time you call me sweet cheeks, you’re gonna get a taste of what your little friend downstairs got. You got  _ that _ , asshole?” 

*****

Jughead was legitimately speechless right now... Speechless and just a little bit turned on. Never in his whole life growing up on the southside had anyone, male or female, stood up to him the way this girl had in the short span of a few hours. He couldn’t help the smirk his lips curled into as he wondered if she was just as feisty in the bedroom as she was at any other time.

Betty must have read his thoughts because her eyes narrowed at him again, “What?!”

“Nothing really, just...” Jughead paused as he leaned to whisper in her ear, grinning wider as her breath hitched, “If you wanted to top, all you had to do was ask, I’d be more than happy to switch and bottom for you  _ anytime _ ,” he chuckled at her shocked gasp.

“Well I never-” Betty started but Jughead simply laughed, flicking his thumb across his nose and smiling wider.

“Somehow I doubt that Princess,” he winked, walking into a room down the hall and closing the door behind him.

Jughead slumped against the door, his heart hammering in his chest and his body betraying his cool and calm facade. Jughead looked down at his erection, laughing to himself,  _ You need to get it together, man. Girls like her are bad news and you damn well know it. So she’s hot? And what if she has spunk? She is here for protection, nothing more, nothing less. Don’t mix business. _

Jughead pushed himself off the door, clicking the lock before gathering some clothes and heading to his bathroom to take a shower. A nice  ** _cold_ ** shower...

*****

Betty couldn’t move from her spot in the middle of his living room, staring at the closed door a few feet from her.  _ Did he really just insinuate? And did I... I mean, did I  _ ** _like_ ** _ it??? _ Betty wondered, clenching her thighs together as she pictured exactly what he might be doing on the other side of that door.  _ Jesus Cooper, reel it in, you’re acting like a teenager for God’s sake. _

Her phone ringing pulled her from her thoughts and when she looked at the caller ID she saw that it was an unknown caller. Fighting the urge to throw it across the room and hide somewhere safe, she slowly answered, “Hello?”

**“Hey there Blondie, miss me?”**

“Malachi. To was do I owe this dishonor?” she rolled her eyes. She really regretted going undercover and getting involved with the Ghoulies and most especially Malachi. From everything she’d seen, he was ruthless. He had a blatant disregard for honor or empathy for other people. All he cared about was his money and his drugs. Oh, and power. That was what this scum lived on.

**“Oh baby, now is that anyway to talk to the man that holds your life in his hands? Although I wouldn’t be mad to hold a lot more than that in my hands.”**

Betty’s stomach turned at his sinister laugh, the thoughts of him touching her causing bile to rise in her throat. She shook it off, gathering her strength, "What the fuck do you want asshole?" 

**"You listen here bitch, I know where you are and who you are with. I have eyes on you already and that snake pit isn't gonna protect you."**

Betty felt her blood run cold as her mind raced,  _ How does he know where I am? I made sure no one followed me... _

**"Oh and if you think the Serpent Prince is going to be of any help to you, think again Cooper. Everyone has their price. How do you think I found out where you were? See you soon, Blondie."**

As the like went dead, Betty dropped her phone to the carpet with a thud, her heart stuck in her throat. Had she really so gravely misjudged the Serpents that she walked right into a trap? Was that why he'd locked her in, so she couldn't get away? All Betty knew for certain was she wasn't sticking around to find out. 

Betty gathered her things, looking for a way out. She could pick the lock but getting past a group of Serpents would prove almost impossible. She looked out of the window and saw a fire escape that lead all the way to the back alley. The window wouldn't budge so Betty had a choice to make.

And ultimately, Jughead was right. They didn't know each other, and there was no way in hell she was gonna trust him after what Malachi said to her and the things he knew.

Betty looked around, spotting a baseball bat by the front door but as she went to grab it she heard Jughead's voice calling from inside his room.

She raced to the window, smashing it with the bat and took off down the fire escape and into the night.

*****

"Princess, can you not hear me-" Jughead's question was cut off by the sound of shattering glass and footsteps on the fire escape, "What the fuck?!" 

Jughead watched as Betty raced down the metal stairs, looking back up at him with terror in her eyes.  _ What the hell spooked her?  _ Jughead didn't have much time to think. He grabbed his jacket and threw his boots on, thankful that he'd decided on jeans and a tank, grabbed his gun and took off after her.

"Where the hell do you think you're going!" he yelled, running faster after her. He didn't have any idea what she was doing or why she ran but he was determined to find out. 

Jughead raced around a corner, eager to cut her off at the other end of the alley and figure out what the hell she was thinking when a scream made him freeze. He heard a scuffle, like she was fighting someone off when he heard a familiar voice.

"God, Malachi said you were gullible, but I think honestly you are the dumbest bitch I have ever seen."  _ Tallboy? What did he mean  _ ** _Malachi_ ** _ ? _

"You know, I was just supposed to put you down but since I got you here all alone, I might as well have some fun first." Jughead heard her struggling again before a slap resonated through the air.

"Hold still bitch! I promise after I have my fun, I'll make sure you are nice and ready for Mal and the boys when I take you back to him." Tallboy laughed causing Jughead to snap. 

He ran around the corner, gun drawn and ready, "Back the fuck away from her Tallboy or I swear to Christ, I will put you down."

Tallboy laughed, grabbing Betty by the throat and pressing her to his chest as a shield. Jughead could see the fear in her eyes as blood dripped from her nose and lip. His jaw tightened when he caught a glimpse of the bruise forming on her cheek.

"What are you gonna do you little piss ant? Oh, the mighty Serpent Prince, all fear him. Well, now I get to take you out myself, then I'm gonna hurt this little cunt real bad and hand her over to Malachi and no one will ever know." Tallboy ran his fingers along Betty's jawline as she struggled against him.

Jughead scoffed at his cockiness, "What makes you think no one will find out?"

"Cause no one figured out when I took out Joaquin, they won't figure it out now." Jughead growled at his confession, stepping closer to Tallboy and Betty.

"You are missing one glaringly obvious thing Tallboy, I never go anywhere without backup." Suddenly a shot rang out, the bullet catching Tallboy between the eyes and sending his body crashing to the ground.

Betty collapsed into tears on the gravel below, the shock of the situation turning into realization. Jughead stepped closer to her and scooped her into a bridal hold in his arms just as FP and a few others came running.

Jughead stopped in front of his Dad, Betty still in his arms and clinging to him for dear life, "Tallboy was the mole, he killed Quin and he's working with the Ghoulies. He tried- he tried to hurt Betty... Toni put a bullet in his forehead."

Jughead lifted her higher in his arms, whispering into her hair, "Don't worry Betty, I promise no one will hurt you as long as I'm around." 

To Be Continued...


	17. Stop Draggin’ My Heart Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17: A song you’d duet with someone on karaoke: Stop Draggin’ My Heart Around - Stevie Nicks ft. Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers
> 
> Part Three:
> 
> Jughead saved Betty from harm and his heartaches to see her in pain, but when she makes a move on him in her appreciation, he pushes her away. He’d hate himself if he took advantage of her in her vulnerable state.
> 
> They spend the next day dancing around each other, trying to make the other jealous, until things finally come to a head. Will they admit their feelings or keep playing with each other’s hearts? 
> 
> *****

Jughead carried Betty’s trembling body back to the Worm, taking the back entrance to save her from a bar full of people’s questioning eyes. Once he made it back to the apartment, he placed her on the couch to gather first aid supplies and the things he needed to get her cleaned up. He also grabbed one of his tee shirts, knowing that it would practically be a dress on her tiny frame.

When he approached her, she seemed to be in a somewhat catatonic state, staring off into nothingness. Jughead wet the washcloth in his hands, placing it in the bowl of soapy water and began to clean the blood and dirt from her face, being extra gentle around the cuts. Once the blood was all cleaned off her face he placed a few bandages on her cheek and forehead. As he was finishing up, he noticed that she was clenching her fists so tightly her knuckles were white.

Jughead pried her hands apart and gasped. There he found 8 tiny crescent shaped wounds, four on each palm, with blood coating her palms. He looked into her eyes but she continued to stare ahead, blank eyes and emotionless face. Jughead ran to get a fresh washcloth and clean water for her hands. When he returned, he placed her hands into the bowl of water, using the washcloth to cleanse the cuts before drying her hands with a soft towel. Jughead placed ointment on them before wrapping them in a gauze bandage.

When he was done he looked up and saw Betty had turned her head to watch him clean her palms. Her chest was heaving heavily and he could see tears forming in her eyes so he picked up her hands and kissed her palms gently, his eyes never leaving hers.

That’s when he saw it, watched as a fire inside of her ignited and her eyes filled with desire. Suddenly, Betty lunged forward, her lips crashing into his in a desperate kiss. Jughead was shocked briefly but quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to straddle his lap as he deepened the kiss. Jughead had never felt such passion coming off of another person, and he had never wanted a woman as much as he wanted her. He nipped at her lip, pulling it between his teeth and growling.

He was too caught up in the moment to even realize she had removed her shirt, her skirt having ridden up around her waist as she rocked her center along his erection. He moaned as she began trailing kisses across his jawline and down his neck, suckling and biting as she went. He felt her begin to suck a bruise onto his pulse point and bucked his hips, seeking friction. It wasn’t until she reached for his belt and started to undo it that he seemed to snap out of the spell she had him under.

Jughead grabbed her wrists, pulling away from her. “Stop. Betty- you have to stop. We can’t do this,” he panted, angry that his body was still betraying him and humming with need for her.

“What, why? Outside you said- I mean, you seemed-” her voice sounded small as she trailed off, a pained look in her eyes. Suddenly, her eyes changed and she ground down on him again, eliciting a gasp as she whispered, “You want me, I know you do. It’s ok Jug, I want you too.”

It took all his resolve to stick to his guns.  _ Since when did you become a gentleman Jones? She wants it, you want it, so give it to her already.  _ Jughead pushed the thoughts from his mind and dragged her away from his body. He knew that for this to work, he was going to have to be cruel. 

*****

“Because I am not going to take advantage of some girl I just met who I’m being forced to babysit and protect. I am not in the habit of fucking girls who I’m gonna have to save every five mintues. You’re too complicated Cooper, too much baggage.” he scoffed, holding up her bandaged hands and staring at them.

Betty reared back as if she had been slapped. That was probably the absolute worst thing anyone could ever say to her. She didn’t like the feeling of being helpless and she sure as hell didn’t like people seeing her darkness for this precise reason. Because when they did, they rejected her. She jumped to her feet, tears welling up in her eyes, and grabbed her shirt to cover herself. She gaped at him for a second and then suddenly slapped him as hard as she could across the face. It was hard enough to sting her hand and leave a nice mark on his cheek.

“Fuck you, Jughead Jones,” she sobbed angrily and stormed into the other bedroom, locking the door behind her.  _ How could you be so stupid Elizabeth? What made you even think he’d want someone like you. No one wants a broken damsel in distress. You’re better off alone. No one will ever want you and accept you for who you really are, so what’s the point? _ Betty could hear the words echoing in her head as she slid down the door, her body curling into a ball on the floor and letting the flood gates open. 

_ Stupid Girl... _

*****

_ What the actual fuck were you thinking saying some shit like that to her? What is wrong with you, man? _ Jughead thought as he sat there in stunned silence, the taste of blood in his mouth and the ache in his cheek. He wasn’t all that surprised that she slapped him really. Frankly he deserved it. He’d been an asshole in an attempt to not take advantage of her and he ended up hurting her worse.

Jughead slowly got up, gathering all the supplies to put them away when he heard it: sobbing. Heart wrenching, devastating cries of pain. Not physical pain, emotional pain. He knew all about those types of cries, he’d experienced them several times after his Mom left. It hurt even more that he was the cause of them for Betty. He was pretty sure with the trail of broken hearts that he’d left in his wake, there were probably more than a few girls who cried like this over him, but he never had to hear it for himself. 

And he didn’t like this feeling...

“Fuck,” he whispered, running his hands through his hair and debating whether or not he should check on her.  _ She doesn’t want to talk to you right now.  _ Jughead let out a resigned sigh, placing his palm on the door as he leaned his forehead against it and listened to her cries. 

_ I’m sorry, Betty _

*****

Betty groaned, a sharp pain in her neck snatching her out of a deep sleep. Her eyes sprung open, looking around to figure out where she was. She sat up slowly, her eyes burning and her body aching when everything started to flood back into the front of her mind: the Ghoulies, the attack by Tallboy, everything. Even Jughead. His cruel words, his hateful stare, his rejection.

** _I am not going to take advantage of some girl I just met who I’m being forced to babysit and protect_ **

** _I am not in the habit of fucking girls who I’m gonna have to save every five mintues _ **

** _You’re too complicated Cooper, too much baggage_ **

** _Too much baggage..._ **

_ Well if that ain’t the understatement of the century, I don’t know what the hell is,  _ Betty laughed to herself bitterly. She could see that the clock read 12:07pm and she knew, even if she didn’t want to, she’d have to face him eventually. Frustrated with her situation she decided a nice long shower was in order.

After she showered, she searched around the room for something she could possibly wear and found a large chest in the corner of the room with a padlock on it. On the front was inscribed the name Belladonna and she couldn’t help but wonder, was this chest somehow connected to her Mom too? 

Betty decided to pick the lock to find out what secrets were held inside. When she finally got the lock off she found it full of clothes, beautiful flowing clothes. They had obviously been well taken care of but weren’t exactly her style -more bohemian witch then pastel princess- but they would have to do. 

She found a beautiful black and silver tattered gypsy skirt and a pair of black leggings to wear underneath. She found a black camisole with a lace overlay that would look nice with it. She already felt chilly and somewhat naked with how low cut her shirt was so she grabbed a black shawl that she saw hanging on the back of the door and slipped on some boots she found before she looked herself over in the mirror.

Betty froze when she saw herself. She looked just like her Mom from the pictures she'd seen of Alice as a teenager and she couldn’t help but tear up.  _ Lord I look like Stevie Nicks’ granddaughter or something. Mom did love her, wanted to be just like her.  _ Betty choked back a sob as a single tear fell down her cheek. Now was not the time to breakdown over her parents. She had other things to deal with at the moment, like finding out who cut their brake lines in the first place. 

But first, she had a snake to deal with...

*****

Jughead was trying his best to keep busy and not stare at the closed door with the beautiful blonde behind it. He tossed and turned all night wondering what the hell he was going to say to her this morning when she finally came out of her room. He had gotten up early and had a whole speech prepared for when she came out, but all that was lost when he saw her.

She was a vision, her flaxen curls cascading down around her shoulders, still damp from her obvious shower. Her outfit made her look like a gypsy, coming to curse him for the pain he caused her. Or maybe even a witch who wanted to put a spell on him and make him fall in love with her. He was inclined to believe the latter if this flutter in his chest was any indication.

“Betty, you...” Jughead paused, not entirely sure what he’d say to her.

“Yes Warden, did you need something or am I free to head downstairs?” Betty asked, tilting her head in defiance before turning her back to him and walking out of the door. 

_ What the fuck just happened here? _ Jughead asked himself. This was going to be a long day, he could tell already. 

Jughead sighed, pushing himself to go to his room and get ready for the day. He threw on his jeans and a black tee shirt that showed off his physique and opted for his leather Serpents MC vest instead of his usual jacket. 

So what if he was trying to get her to look at him like she had last night? If she can walk out of that room looking like a sexual goddess, he might as well show her the same courtesy.

*****

“Good God, Betty. You look just like Ally,” FP gasped at the sight. It was like seeing the ghost of his lost love and he had to clear his throat before he spoke again. “How did you find those clothes?”

“Oh, they were in a chest in the apartment upstairs. I kind of picked the lock and found these when I noticed the name engraved on the front. Um, were these my mom’s things, FP?” Betty asked, biting her lip nervously.

“Actually, they were. I don’t know how much Alice ever told you about our relationship but it was, unique- to say the least. She and I dated from the time we were thirteen until the summer before she was set to go to college. When we split there was no animosity, she was the only woman I ever truly loved with my whole being, but we knew both that we had to go our separate ways.” FP paused, clearing his throat before he continued.

“She was set for college and I was destined to be the Serpent King, and frankly that is not something you can walk away from. I wasn’t going to drag her down with me so I did the only thing I knew to do, I let her go so she could have a better life. I met Jug’s mom a few years later and the rest was history, as they say.” FP sighed, staring at the ginger-ale in his glass.

“So what does belladonna have to do with my mom? She told me to use that name here and the chest of her clothes has that name on it. What does it mean?” Betty asked, placing her hand on his shoulder.

“Well, Belladonna has two meanings, at least it did for Alice. When we were about eleven, my mom gave Alice a vinyl of Stevie Nicks’ Belladonna album. She listened to that record so much that I had to replace the damn thing three times cause she would wear it out. She was obsessed with Stevie, she wanted to be just like her in every way.” FP laughed, smiling sadly at his drink, “When we were teenagers, the Worm would host karaoke nights every Friday and every damn time she’d drag my ass up on stage to sing the same song with her.” 

“What song was it?” Betty whispered, her emotions welling up inside her from learning so much about her mom that she never knew.

“Stop Draggin’ My Heart Around. It was by Stevie and Tom Petty. Honestly, you know how every couple has a song? Well that song became ours, unintentionally of course. It was the song playing in the background the first time we made lov-,” FP stopped talking, his breath shaking as he got lost in his thoughts, “Anyways, I called her Belladonna because of that but also because your mom was a badass. No one messed with Alice Smith if they didn’t want to deal with the consequences. Atropa Belladonna is the scientific term for deadly nightshade, and Alice Smith? That girl was deadly.”

“I remember that song, Mom used to sing it to me when I was little. I remember hearing her listening to it on repeat when she thought no one was home. I guess I know why now,” Betty placed her hand on FP’s who looked at her with tears streaming down his cheeks. “I know she never stopped caring about you FP.”

“Thanks, kid." FP chuckled sadly, "Now that an old man has cried all over you this fine afternoon, how about I teach you to play some pool while we got free tables?”

*****

Jughead finished his lunch then made his way down stairs slowly when the sound of angelic laughter hit him at full force. He followed the voice to see Betty and his father playing pool with several of the other Serpents standing around laughing and ogling the voluptuous blonde’s curves. 

Jughead growled, physically growled, when he saw Sweet Pea run his fingers along her bare shoulder, her shawl long since removed and forgotten.  _ No one gets to touch her... _

He was seeing red by the time he made it downstairs and sat down at the bar, locking eyes with her as she leaned over the pool table. From this angle he could see that she wasn’t wearing a bra and was practically giving the entire bar a free show. 

He could tell she was enjoying making him jealous, teasing him by biting her lip and wiggling her hips at the Serpents behind her while she lined up her shot. 

Jughead scowled, his lips pressing into a firm line as she took her shot then cheered, hugging Sweet Pea as it went in. Angry, and a tiny bit hurt if he was being honest, he ordered a beer and walked to the corner booth to pout.

That was until caught the eye of a snake snack - the term used for girls who hung out just to sleep with Serpents every night - by the name of Scarlett.  _ Hmmm, two can play at this game. _

Jughead turned towards the girl, patting his lap twice to signal that he wanted her attention. She came running quickly across the bar, catching Betty's attention as she ran past.

Betty shot daggers at the girl as she climbed into Jughead's lap, writhing against him as she kissed his neck and ran her hand along his chest. Jughead's eyes met Betty's, a smirk forming on his lips.

Betty backed up against Sweet Pea's chest, wrapping her hand around his neck and pulling him down to kiss her shoulder and neck while she stared at Jughead.

This went on for hours, both of them watching each other as they flirted with their current distraction. But when Sweet Pea pushed her against a wall and started making out with her, Jughead couldn't take it anymore. 

_ Fine, she wants to flirt with Sweets and climb all over him then I guess she's really made herself clear on who she wants.  _ Jughead broke eye contact with the scene in front of him and slowly whispered something in Scarlett's ear. The girl frowned and looked towards the blonde but nodded in understanding before she got up and walked to the next guy. 

Jughead finished his beer alone, not making eye contact with Betty again, even if he did feel her eyes on him. He got up, threw a tip on the table and started to walk away when Betty caught his attention.

She looked at him, still standing in Sweet Pea's arms, a look of concern filling her features. Jughead just looked away, not wanting her to see his pain, and walked upstairs to his apartment.

  
  


*****

  
  
  


** _Baby, you'll come knocking on my front door_ **

** _Same old line you used to use before_ **

** _I said ya, well_ **

** _What am I supposed to do_ **

** _I didn't know what I was getting into_ **

  
  


Betty felt her stomach bottom out when she saw his face, like he was ripped in two and left to bleed all over the bar.  _ Did I take it too far when I let Sweets kiss me? I just wanted to make him jealous, I didn't want to hurt him. _

"Sweets, I-I gotta go. I'm sorry," Betty stuttered, grabbing her shawl and running up the stairs after Jughead.

When she finally made it to the apartment she froze, the sounds of music filling her ears.

  
  


** _So you've had a little trouble in town_ **

** _Now you're keeping some demons down_ **

** _Stop draggin' my_ **

** _Stop draggin' my_ **

** _Stop draggin' my heart around_ **

  
  


Betty slowly opened the door to see Jughead standing at his kitchen island, shirtless with his jeans slung low on his hips, a glass of whiskey in his hand. 

He didn't look up at her, just stared straight down at his drink, the music surrounding them the only sounds they could hear.

  
  


** _It's hard to think about what you've wanted_ **

** _It's hard to think about what you've lost_ **

** _This doesn't have to be the big get even_ **

** _This doesn't have to be anything at all_ **

  
  


When he finally spoke, his voice cracked and she could hear the pain in it, "Sweets is probably missing you about now."

Betty stepped closer to him, her heart breaking at the hurt she had caused him. She was angry and wanted to make him jealous, but she didn’t want to hurt him. 

“Jug, I-” she was cut off by Jughead taking three long strides until he had her pressed up against the door, his hands against the wall on either side of her head.

  
  


** _(I know you really want to tell me good-bye)_ **

** _(I know you really want to be your own girl)_ **

  
  


“Did you like it Betty? Having him put his hands all over you, shoving his tongue down your throat while he groped you like that?” he growled, his jaw clenched as he waited for her to reply.

She narrowed her eyes and scoffed, “What the hell do you care anyway? You made it pretty clear last night that you didn’t want me and  _ my baggage _ . That I was just some girl you were being forced to babysit. And if I recall you also had some cheap skank attached to you while we were downstairs, so you’re one to talk. What, was that all to make me jealous?”

  
  


** _Baby, you could never look me in the eye_ **

** _Yeah, you buckle with the weight of the words_ **

** _Stop draggin' my_ **

** _Stop draggin' my_ **

** _Stop draggin' my heart around_ **

  
  


Jughead winced at her statement, looking away so she wouldn't see the guilt he felt at his actions. Not just for tonight but for last night. He hadn’t meant what he said, he wanted her and not just her body. He wanted to get to know her, learn the depths of her very soul, and find out who she was on the inside.

Betty noticed his demeanor changed at her words and when he looked away she realized, he felt bad. She isn’t sure exactly for which part, or how much, but he felt bad. She touched her hand to his cheek, the very same one that she had slapped less than 24 hours before and turned him to look at her. “Jug...”

  
  


** _People running 'round loose in the world_ **

** _Ain't got nothin' better to do_ **

** _Than make a meal of some bright eyed kid_ **

** _You need someone looking after you_ **

  
  


She searched his eyes for what he could be feeling when suddenly he surged forward, capturing her lips and pressing himself into her body. Betty’s hands roamed over the hard ridges of his muscles, her fingers dancing across the colorful tattoos painting his body. She moaned as she felt his erection pressing into her, his hands gripping her hips in a bruising embrace.

He broke away, trailing hot open-mouthed kisses down her neck and biting her gently. “Jug-, please. Please.”

“What do you need baby, what do you  _ want _ ?” he asked in a raspy whisper.

“You, I need you Jug. Please...” 

  
  


** _(I know you really want to tell me goodbye)_ **

** _(I know you really want to be your own girl)_ **

  
  


Jughead wrapped his arms around her, picking her up off the ground and allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. She felt her nipples grow hard as they rubbed up against his chest and the thin fabric of her shirt. She was seriously thankful to be in a dress right at this moment. She kissed him again, her fingers digging into her raven locks and tugging in her desperation.

Jughead walked her over to the large kitchen island, sitting her on top as he deepened the kiss. He needed her, wanted her just as much as she wanted him. She could feel it in each and every one of his kisses, in every touch his fingers made against her skin.

“Take me to bed, please,” she begged him. Jughead picked her up again, this time taking her into his room to show her how he really felt about her.

  
  


** _Baby, you could never look me in the eye_ **

** _Yeah, you buckle with the weight of the words_ **

  
  


Betty could feel him everywhere, their naked bodies learning every scar, every blemish until there is nothing left of each other that they don’t know. Her nails dug into his back as she rode him slowly, her arms holding him tightly to her chest as he licked and sucked at the delicate skin of her collar bone.

“You are so fucking beautiful, Betty. God, I have never felt like this before. I promise, I am not going to let anything happen to you, I promise,” he whispered into her skin as he felt himself reaching his peak.

Betty shivered as his hand moved between them to rub her core while he thrusted into her deeper and faster, trying to get her to her own high. “Juggie-” she choked out as she felt herself coming, the pleasure so strong that she felt like she was coming completely undone at the seams.

Jughead followed shortly behind, spilling into her with a grunt and holding her tightly to him still. “Damn...” 

  
  


** _Stop draggin' my_ **

** _Stop draggin' my_ **

** _Stop draggin' my heart around_ **

** _Stop draggin' my heart around_ **

  
  


Jughead watched her sleep and was sure he’d never seen anything so beautiful before. Her pale, naked form against his dark gray bed sheets, her shallow breaths fanning across his pillows, every curve of her luscious body; all of it giving him inspiration to create. Whether it be writing, or sculpture, or painting, he could spend the rest of his life trying to capture his muse.

He caressed her cheek, promising to everything that was holy that he would protect her, with his life if need be. He may have just met her, but he’s never felt his heart beating the way it has since she came into his life.

To Be Continued...


	18. Bad Reputation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18: A song from the year you were born: Bad Reputation - Joan Jett
> 
> Part Four: (3 months later)
> 
> Archie Andrews hasn’t heard from his best friend Betty in three months and no one else seems to be worried. When he finds out that his friends had been to him about knowing where she is. Concerned for Betty’s safety and worried that the Serpents have hurt her, Archie drags Kevin and Veronica with him to storm the Whyte Worm looking for answers. 
> 
> When they hear what sounds like Betty’s muffled screams coming from a back room, they rush in only to get more than they bargained for.
> 
> Archie thinks Betty needs to get away from the influence of the Serpents but Betty has other plans.
> 
> *****

"I'm telling you Ronnie, something is seriously wrong. Why haven't we heard from her?" Archie asked as he paced nervously back and forth in front of his fiance.

"Arch, Betty is a big girl. She knew what she was doing when she started this, you have to trust that she knows what she's doing by not telling us anything," Veronica tried her best to calm him, but he wasn't having any it.

"It's been three months Veronica! Three fucking months and no one has heard anything. No calls, no messages! How are you not worried?!" Archie shouted, throwing his hands in the air for emphasis. 

One look at Veronica's sympathetic expression had him breaking down, crumbling into her arms, "Something happened to her, I know it. She would never disappear like this, not without telling me something. Where would she even go?"

"Archie, look. There is something I need to tell you but you have to promise not to freak out,” Veronica paused to take a deep breathe before she continued, “I know where B is.”

*****

“I can’t believe you guys! How could you know where she’s been this whole time and not tell me? You knew how worried I was about her and you still didn’t tell me? Why?” Archie exclaimed from the passenger seat of Kevin’s car as they drove further into the southside. Veronica leaned forward in the backseat to look at him.

“Because Archie, things got really scary for her before she left. The Ghoulies were looking for her, Sheriff Minetta was just looking the other way on the threats against her life, and she was terrified and needed protection. This was her last resort,” She placed her hand on Archie’s shoulder, rubbing soothingly, “B made us promise not to say a word to anyone, especially to you.”

“But why? She’s been my best friend since we were in diapers, did she not trust me enough to tell me?” Archie's broken voice tore at Veronica’s heart.

“No, Archikins, that isn’t it at all. She was trying to keep us all out of harm's way, she was protecting you. Plus,-” Veronica was cut off when Kevin finally spoke up.

“Plus she knew you’d do _ exactly _what you are doing right now: dragging us out to a biker bar without a plan to mount sort of heroic rescue effort,” Kevin pointed out, turning towards their destination.

“Kev is right Archie, we really should think this through a little better than to just bust in there in the middle of the afternoon. God only knows how many Serpents are there right now,” Veronica said, trying to talk some sense into him. 

She knew he was worried about Betty but she was giving them weekly check-in’s and she sounded fine and, most importantly, she was safe. To Veronica, that was good enough. 

“I just have to know she’s ok, Ronnie.” Archie sighed as they pulled up to the Whyte Worm, nervous about what they would find.

“Ok guys, let me do all the talking. I met some of these guys through Joaquin, so they might be a bit more open about talking to me about Betty then some northside strangers. Just act natural and try not to draw too much attention to yourselves, ok?” Kevin said, his voice serious as they stepped towards the door.

When they entered the bar, all eyes were on them. There weren't very many Serpents present at the moment but it was enough to where they’d be easily outnumbered. 

The three northsiders stood just inside the doorway, waiting to see what would happen next. A voice behind the bar broke the silence that had filled the room.

“Kevin Keller. Long time no see, boy. How've you been?” FP walked out from behind the bar and stepped up to give Kevin a friendly hug, “I didn’t ever expect to see you again after- well, yeah. What can I do for you?” 

“We came to-,” Kevin started but was interrupted by a very agitated Archie.

“Where’s Betty, Snake?” Archie stepped between the older man and Kevin, narrowing his eyes. FP looked from Kevin to Archie, trying to figure out if the ginger was serious right now.

“Listen here Red. Since I knew your old man before he passed, I’m gonna let that remark slide. But you are in _ my _ bar asking me questions, so you better damn well be respectful, got it?” Archie only scheduled further, puffing his chest in a sign of dominance.

FP chuckled slightly at Archie’s cockiness, scratching his chin. “What makes you think I know anyone by that name huh?” He challenged.

“I know she’s here! Now tell me where she is or I swear to Christ I’ll-,” the quiet bar was suddenly filled with a females screams, effectively stopping all discussion. 

“Betty!” Archie screamed, tearing past FP, with Kevin and Veronica following closely behind.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, Red,” FP laughed as he raised his hand to halt the Serpents around them from stopping the trio. They all watched the northsiders race towards the room where the screams were continuing, shaking their heads. 

Once they made it down the hall and found the door, Archie tried the knob but it was locked. He knew that those were screams from Betty and in his panic, he decided to kick the door in.

Imagine his shock when the image they were met with was not one of torture but of Betty Cooper -sweet innocent Betty Cooper- bent over a large mahgony desk, breasts spilling out of her bra, while a dark haired man in nothing but a Serpent jacket pounded into her from behind. 

The door flew open, slamming against the wall and startling the couple. The unknown male covered Betty’s body with his own to keep prying eyes off of her and yelled, "Get the fuck out!"

“Oh God!” Veronica and Kevin shouted in unison, covering their eyes to avoid the sight and dragging a shocked Archie out the door. “We are so so sorry, B! We will just- yeah, we’ll be out here when you, um, _ finish _,” Veronica shouted over her shoulder as she pushed them all towards the bar where the Serpents had all burst into a fit of laughter.

“I tried to warn you,” FP shrugged, chuckling as he poured them all shots.

*****

“Friends of yours?” Jughead asked, panting while still leaning over her body, too afraid to move for the moment.

“Oh my God. Yeah, they are. But I don’t know why they're here, I just checked in the other night,” Betty sighed, aggravated that their _ special _ time had been interrupted. _ Of all days, really? _She thought.

"Well, I guess let's go see what they want, baby," Jughead kissed her shoulder, pulling out of her and putting on his jeans. Betty pouted as she pushed her skirt back down, fixing her bra and pulling on her halter top.

"You owe me, Jones," she teased, pulling him in for a kiss, her tongue snaking into his mouth and mingling with his.

"Oh don't worry Princess, I'll make this up to you tonight," he whispered into her ear as he pulled away, "Come on now, let's not leave the Scooby Gang waiting."

*****

"Was she? I mean, that was Betty, right? Was- was she getting-" Archie stuttered, trying to wrap his mind around what he just saw. He definitely never wanted to see that image ever again.

"Getting drilled by a devilishly handsome male specimen and loving every second of it? Yeah, I'd say that's what we just saw," Kevin said, staring down at his drink in shock.

A deep voice chuckling behind them had them all jumping, "Aww Kev, I wouldn't say 'devilishly' handsome but thanks for the compliment."

The trio turned to see Betty and the raven haired man walking towards them, hand in hand and decidedly more clothed, both of them grinning like fools. 

Her friends were shocked even more to see Betty's appearance. Betty, the girl who normally wore pastels and jeans with her iconic ponytail, was wearing an emerald green halter top paired with a black gypsy skirt and her hair down in messy curls. She looked like a completely different person.

"Jug? I didn't realize it was you in there, um, assisting our Betty," Kevin smiled and winked at Betty, standing up to hug the Serpent Prince. 

Kevin had gotten to know Jughead fairly well when he dated Jughead's best friend, Joaquin. He hasn't seen him since the funeral but they tried to stay in touch.

"It's good to see you Keller. We miss you around here, you need to come out more. Quin would have wanted us to look after you. Besides, I know Princess would be happy," Jughead smirked, looking over at a blushing Betty.

"Princess? Who's that?" Archie asked, more to himself than anyone else in particular. 

Betty rolled her eyes, knowing that this was gonna turn heated once they found out the truth. She cleared her throat and spoke, "I am, Arch." She watched as Archie looked her over, finally snapping out of his shocked state. 

"Why did he call you Princess?" Archie asked, confused.

"Because she is. She's my girl and since I'm the Serpent Prince that makes her the Serpent Princess by default," Jughead answered, ignoring the fact that he wasn't actually the one being addressed.

Archie looked at him, "How would that even work? She's not a Serpent." 

Betty cleared her throat, looking to Jughead as he squeezed her hand showing his support, "Actually guys, I am a Serpent. I officially became a Serpent last night in fact."

They all seemed to be shocked to the core at her revelation, not sure what they were expecting but that definitely wasn't it. "What do you mean, you're a Serpent?" Archie asked, his hands trembling.

"Just what she said, Red. She's one of us, you got a problem with that?" Jughead challenged. He wasn't going to let some pretty boy from the northside judge her for her decision to be in his life and join his gang.

"Yeah I do, she's better than that, she wouldn't do something so stupid as to join a _ gang _ full of thugs! For all we know, she is being held against her will!" Archie yelled, stepping forward and attempting to grab her arm.

Jughead stepped in front of her, scowling at Archie, "Fucking touch her and I'll break that hand."

"Oh yeah, what the hell are you gonna do? I got a good 60 pounds on you so if you wanna go, I think I can handle it," Archie got in Jughead's face, the two men standing toe to toe and breathing heavily with anger.

"Back down Jug," Jughead froze at her voice. He turned to look into Betty's eyes and nodded, stepping back to stand beside her. She reached up, placing her hand on his cheek gently and gave him a quick kiss.

She looked back towards her friends, focusing on Archie as she spoke, "Archie, it's time for you to leave. You've seen me, I'm doing fine so I think it's better for everyone if you guys go back home and wait for my next check in."

"No! Betty this isn't you- I mean, this is a ** _gang_ **, Betty! I don't care what kind of mind games these people played to get you to join but it's over. You need to come home. Now." Archie argued. Betty narrowed her eyes at him, her fists curling in on themselves.

"Now you listen here, Archie Andrews. You are _ not _my parent nor are you my keeper. I made the decision all on my own to join the Serpents, Jug was against it but ultimately left the decision up to me. And do you want to know why?" she asked angrily before stepping closer to him.

"It's because I'm a big girl who can make my own decisions without anyone telling me what to do. If he can respect my decision after only knowing me a few months, I would hope you could do it after knowing me my whole life," she said sadly. Archie's anger dissipated, his head falling in shame.

"I'm sorry Betty, I have just been going crazy the last few months worrying about you. I don't know what to do. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you," Betty stepped in to hug Archie, rubbing his back comfortingly.

"I promise Arch, I'm ok. Juggie is making sure that I am safe and taken care of. But I need you to go and stay on the northside until this blows over. I couldn't live with myself if the Ghoulies did something to you too get to me," Betty whispered, hugging him tighter.

"We will do that B," Veronica assured her, "Now that we know you are ok, we can all rest easier. Just stay safe, ok?" Betty nodded, moving to hug her other two best friends.

"I love you guys, please stay safe. I will check in with you guys next week, ok?" They all nodded before saying goodbye to Betty and heading out the door.

"You ok, Princess?" Jughead asked, stepping behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about them now. I didn't want to put them in danger and I can't help feeling like by not telling them everything, I've done just that," Betty sighed, chewing her lip nervously.

"I know baby, but once this is over, we can tell them everything. For right now, this is better," Jughead said, kissing the crown of her head, "Now, what would my beautiful wife like to do this afternoon?"

"Hmmm, I think she would like to continue what her husband started before we were so _ rudely _ interrupted," Betty turned in Jughead's arms, standing on her tiptoes to kiss her husband.

"I can do that, Mrs. Jones." Jughead picked Betty up bridal style, carrying her upstairs to continue their honeymoon activities.

*****

"Hey boss, we got some intel from our guys sitting on the snakepit," the man threw down a stack of photographs on his bosses desk, "Looks like Blondie had some visitors today. Might be useful to take a closer look at them, maybe use them for leverage."

Malachi grinned sadistically while looking over the photos, "Syn, I think you might be right about that."

To Be Continued...


	19. Stand My Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19: A song that makes you think about life: Stand My Ground - Within Temptation
> 
> Part Five: Conclusion - 1 week later
> 
> Things have finally come to a head and everyone must come together to help Jughead and Betty find a way to save her friends while protecting their future Queen...
> 
> *****

Early morning sunlight poured in through the curtains of the home they now shared when a noise from somewhere in the apartment jolted Jughead out of his slumber. He looked beside him to see if his wife was ok and noticed she was not in their bed, even though the sheets were still warm.

“Shit. Betts, are you ok baby?” he called out in concern as he jumped out of bed, pulling on his boxers to run down the hallway to check on his bride. There, hunched over the toilet in nothing but the cotton panties she had slept wearing the night before, was Betty. She was dry heaving, most of the contents of her belly already having been expelled. 

“Damn baby, I’m sorry,” Jughead reached behind her to grab a washcloth off the shelf, wetting it with cool water before lifting her head to clean her face for her. She smiled weakly at him as he asked, “Do you need anything baby? Water, crackers?” 

She nodded, “Water, please.” Jughead pecked a kiss on her lips, despite her protests that she needed to brush her teeth and his affirmations that he didn’t care and loved her anyway and would kiss her all the time.

“Here baby, take a few sips and I’ll carry you back to bed,” Jughead whispered as he kissed her forehead. She used the water to rinse her mouth out and then drank a few sips before flushing the toilet and washing her hands. Jughead wasted no time before he swept her into his arms and started carrying her back to bed.

“Baby, I’m not an invalid. The doctor said everything was fine and I will be ok in a few weeks,” she smiled, “Besides, I want to take a shower and clean up some before we have to start the day.”

“Are you sure you want to deal with that today? I don’t want you stressing yourself out anymore then you have been. I don’t want you fainting again,” Jughead frowned, sitting on the bed with Betty still in his arms, “That scared the shit out of me, Princess. You have got to take better care of yourself, especially now.” 

Jughead nuzzled his nose into her hair, breathing in the scent of vanilla and lavender he had come to know so well over the last three months. He laid her down on the bed and slowly began placing gentle kisses her neck and jaw as she stretched her mostly nude body out for him. Betty moaned as he made his way to her breasts, flicking his tongue across her tender nipples to tease her. He continued to kiss down her body until he made it to her slightly swollen abdomen, running his hand softly across the bump.

“Boy, you need to stop giving your Momma a hard time. You’re a Jones, you’ll do enough of that once you're born,” Jughead tenderly kissed her abdomen, grinning into her skin as he felt her giggle, “What’s so funny Mrs. Jones?” he asked while still laying kisses across her stomach.

“What makes you so convinced that this baby is a boy? It could be a girl,” she teased, running her fingers through his hair. 

“Nope, no can do Betts. I know it’s a boy, it’s a Jones thing. Our firstborn is always a boy. Although, I am definitely breaking the  _ Forsythe _ tradition with him. That’s one curse that needs to be broken.” Jughead laughed, crawling up to lay beside her while his hand rested on womb.

“You know, my sister did have twins. What if it’s one of each?” Betty rolled over, pushing him to his back and straddling his waist. He gripped her hips as she ground down on him, the sight of her bare breasts in the morning sunlight had him growing harder by the second.

“Well then we would both get our wish: a green eyed blonde little girl with a smile as bright as her mother’s and,-” she smiled and interrupted him.

“And a blue eyed little boy with hair as dark as midnight and a heart as pure as his daddy’s,” Betty leaned down, kissing him lovingly. “I love you, Jughead Jones.”

“I love you more, Betty Jones.”

*****

“Archie, wake up. Please,” Veronica shook her fiance frantically and sighed in relief as she watched Archie sit up, groaning and disoriented. They took in their surroundings and could see that they were in a basement of some kind, a dingy mattress placed underneath them and not much else in the room.

“Where the hell are we, Ronnie?” he asked in a whisper, “Where’s Kevin?”

A sinister voice bouncing off the walls startled the pair as they scrambled towards one another, “Oh, I wouldn’t worry about your little friend. We had to leave one of you to give a message to those vipers who are giving sanctuary to that little bitch. I think a two for one trade seems fair, don’t you?”

***** 

“Jones, Princess, wake up! We have a situation downstairs that needs you asap!” Jughead and Betty woke with a start, jumping out of bed at the sound of Toni’s frantic yelling and throwing their clothes on as quickly as possible. They ran downstairs to find a group of Serpents crouched down and huddle around a crumpled figure on the floor. 

Betty gasped and burst into tears when the man looked up at her, his face swollen and bloody. “Kevin! What happened to you?” she cried out as she fell to the floor beside her friend, tears rolling down her cheeks. Sweet Pea spoke up before Kevin had the chance to tell them what happened.

“It was the Ghoulies, Jug. Here,” he gritted his teeth and handed Jughead a polaroid. In the photo was Veronica and Archie, passed out with their hands zip tied in what looked to be a basement. 

From the symbol spray painted on the wall behind them, Jughead knew exactly where they were. A phone number was written on the bottom of the photo with the words  ** _‘Your Move’_ ** next to it.

“Princess,” Betty looked up at Jughead, her eyes still filled with tears and knew just from his expression it was bad, “We have a problem.” Jughead handed her the photo and watched as all the color drained from her face. 

She couldn’t believe that this was happening, that her friends were in danger because of her. She had spent the last three months hiding, trying to protect them and she failed. 

“Call the number, Juggie,” she whispered, her hand resting over her abdomen in a protective manner, “On speaker.”

Jughead did as he was told and dialed the number from one of the clubs burner phones and placed it on speaker. After a few rings someone picked up, laughing into the receiver while screams could be heard in the background. Betty nearly retched at the sound of it.

**“Well, well, well, looks like you snakes got my package. Can I safely assume that this is Jughead Jones calling me? Or is that you, Blondie? I hope it's you, do miss our little chats.”**

“Fuck you Malachi! Where the hell are my friends you son of a-,” Jughead placed his hand over Betty’s mouth to stop her tirade. 

"Cut the shit Malachi, what's your price?" Jughead spat, knowing exactly what he was after. 

**"That blonde bitch of yours, of course. Even trade, her life for her friends. What do you say?"**

"Hell No-" "Deal." Jughead and Betty spoke at the same time.

"Betts, no! Not gonna hap-," Jughead started but Betty stopped him with a glare.

"Where is the exchange?" Betty asked, determination in her voice. Jughead could tell just from her expression that now wasn't the time for arguing.

**"Ooh, Jones. Guess we know who wears the pants in that relationship."**

"Answer the fucking question you maggot!" Betty seethed. Her fear and anxiety had morphed into something else, something darker. She was done being afraid, Malachi had crossed the line, and she was going to bring Hell down on every last one of the Ghoulies.

**"Tonight at 11pm, House of the Dead. Blondie comes alone. Once she is inside, we'll release your friends."**

"No, we do an even exchange, or no deal. And I come with her, just to do the trade," Jughead stated, wrapping his arms around her protectively.

**"Deal. But only you two, anyone else shows and we kill all four of you. Got it?" **

As the line went dead, everyone around them held their breaths watching the couple had some silent communication with one another. It amazed them all how in sync these two had become in such a short amount of time. Betty tilted her head to the side, as if to challenge Jug but he finally nodded in defeat.

“Pea, call a meeting. Toni, you and Fangs take Kevin to my office and get him cleaned up, he can rest on the couch until everyone gets here. I’m gonna call my Dad, he probably hasn’t made it too far out of town so see how soon he can-,” Jughead was giving orders to everyone when Betty grabbed his arm to get his attention.

“Call him but tell him not to turn around. He hasn’t seen Jelly in a long time and I don’t want  _ my _ mess to be the reason he doesn’t get to see his daughter,” Betty watched as Jughead hesitated, his jaw clenched, “Please Jug.” 

Jughead’s expression softened when he saw the pleading look in his wife’s eyes, “Ok Princess, I will wait till after the meeting to call my Dad. Guys, make sure everyone gets here for the meeting. Even those on reserve, got it?” All the Serpents nodded, dispersing to get everything ready.

“Jug, I need to make a call. We are gonna need all the help we can get, and Malachi's little stunt just signed his death warrant,” Jughead nodded and followed Sweet Pea to help gather the club members while Betty raced upstairs to find her phone. 

She dialed a number she had come to know so well growing up and had come to use many times after her parents had passed. She held her breath as the line began to ring before a soft voice on the end greeted her ‘niece’.

“Hello Tia, is Tio there? Yes, you may want to put him on the line as well. It’s about Ronnie.”

*****

A bloody and beaten Archie stood in the corner, fighting against the two goons holding him back as he watched their leader try to get answers out of Veronica, who held strong and simply laughed in his face.

“No tienes idea con quién estás jugando,” she grinned at her tormentor, “Mi padre te va a matar lentamente.”  **(Translation: You have no idea who you're playing with. My father is going to kill you slowly.)**

“You think I am afraid of some rich bitches Daddy? What’s he gonna do to me, sue me?” Malachi laughed as he placed his hand on her throat, squeezing just enough to close her airway off so she had to gasp for air. “As long as Blondie holds up her end of the deal, Daddy will get you back in one piece. Well almost,” Malachi smirked as he brought his blade to Veronica’s thigh, cutting another line to remind her who was in charge of the situation. 

*****

Betty and Jughead stood on the stage somberly looking over a sea of leather, everyone talking and preparing themselves for battle. Jughead squeezed Betty’s hand before clearing his throat to gather the attention of everyone there. Kevin stepped out of the office with Fangs to watch the proceedings.

“Serpents, I've called this meeting today because the Ghoulies have taken it upon themselves to try to start a war. Some of you may or may not know this but last week, Betty and I became husband and wife. And what most of you don’t know,” he paused, looking at Betty for permission, “A few days later we learned that Betty was carrying my heir. By default of all this, this makes Betty the future Serpent Queen. And Serpent Law states that the Queen must be protected at all costs.”

There was a collective gasp, especially from Kevin who was shocked and excited as well as terrified for his friend. Jughead hushed the crowd and spoke again, “Now that you know this, I need you to know that the Ghoulies have threatened the life of our Queen. They have kidnapped her best friends as leverage and want us to hand Betty over to them so that Malachi can...” Jughead’s emotions overcame him for a moment and he felt the need to wrap his arms around Betty, crushing her to his chest.

A voice from just inside the doorway startled all of the bar occupants, “We won’t let that happen Mr. Jones, I can assure you that not one hair on Mrs. Jones’ head will be harmed.” There, surrounded by his most trusted men, was Hiram Lodge. His face was as hard as steel, that was, until he looked at Betty. “Niña.”

Betty ran off the stage, tears streaming down her cheeks, running into Hiram’s arms and sobbing, “Tío, I’m so sorry, this is all my fault. I got into trouble and they wanted to hurt me and now they have Ronnie and it’s all my fault and I know you hate me-,” Hiram pulled her back to look into her eyes, shaking his head.

“Niña, I could never hate you. You are as close to a second child as I will ever have, and this is not your fault. I just wish you would have come to me sooner, you know that the family will always protect you,” Betty sniffled, nodding at his words.

“I know Tio, I thought I could handle it and Juggie, well I mean Jughead and all the Serpents, they helped me. But then the Ghoulies found out about Archie and Veronica and now they want me to take their place,” Betty wiped the tears from her eyes, stepping back into Jughead’s embrace.

“Elizabeth, I can assure you, nothing will happen to you or the child. You are family, niña, we will take care of this situation. I assume your husband and his crew would want some part in this?” Hiram asked.

“Yes sir. Jughead Jones, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Jughead stuck his hand out to shake hands with the most notorious gangster in all of upstate New York, knowing that the man grew up in Riverdale with his parents.

“Jones? FP’s boy, right? Well Elizabeth, at least Hermione and can rest assured that both you and Veronica are going to be taken care of and protected. Now, what’s the plan?”

*****

“Are you sure about this, Princess? What if something happens to you or the baby, I couldn’t live with myself,” Jughead sighed, stopping Betty just before they made it to the House of the Dead and cupping her face in his hands, “I love you so fucking much, I just- I don’t know how I’d be able to live without you.”

Betty placed her hands over his and gently smiled at him, “That’s not gonna happen. Not today and not by the Ghoulies. You won’t let it happen, remember? Not while you’re around,” She leaned in to kiss him tenderly before pulling away and leading him to the clearing where the Ghoulies hideout was located. She knew the plan was in place, that the plan was a solid one, but she still said a quick prayer that everything would go smoothly.

Once they entered the clearing, they were surrounded by the rival gang members, forming a circle around them and Malachi to keep them from running. Malachi snapped his fingers and the circle parted behind him to allow two figures to be dragged to the center. Archie and Veronica were bruised and bloodied but still alive. Betty was seething at the knowledge that he had hurt them and she wanted his head on a plattered.

“What the fuck did you do to them? What happened to our deal that they would be delivered safely?” Betty yelled, angry and ready to shed his blood.

“I said they’d be alive, I didn’t say what condition they’d be in,” Malachi laughed, until he heard Veronica began to laugh.

“Betty, c'est un piège. Il va nous tuer tous, c'était son plan depuis le début. Courez, sortez vite!” Veronica called out to Betty.  **(Translation: It’s a trap. He will kill us all, it was his plan from the beginning Run, get out fast!)**

“Papa est là, il va s'occuper de lui,” Betty simply reply, thankful that those summer trips to France had helped the girls to communicate secretly around most people in Riverdale.  **(Translation: Dad is here, he’ll take care of him.)**

“What the fuck are you two whores saying?” Malachi spat, pulling out his gun to point at Veronica's temple.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you Malachi,” Jughead warned. Malachi scoffed, “Who’s gonna stop me, Jones? You are grossly outnumbered here.”

“Yeah, about that,” Jughead lifted his hand to his mouth to whistle. Suddenly, Malachi yelped as his gun was shot out of his hand and all the Ghoulies surrounding them fell down, dead. “Did I forget to mention whose daughter you kidnapped? Malachi, I’d like to introduce you to Hiram Lodge, the man who will have the pleasure of ending your miserable life.”

Hiram stepped out of the shadows, his face hardened as he stared at Malachi while a few of his men gathered up Archie and Veronica to whisk them away to safety. Hiram turned to face Betty and Jughead, “You’ll want to leave for this next part, I will handle it from here.” They nodded and ran back towards the truck, screams of agony piercing the night air.

*****

**8 weeks later**

_ Authorities are now ruling the mysterious fire in Fox Forest at the well known hideout for the notorious gang, The Ghoulies, that took the lives of each of its members as an accidental explosion due to drug manufacturing.  _

_ “Yes, our deputies discovered the remains of an extensive jingle jangle lab as well as what appears to be remnants of the drug itself.” Sheriff Minetta explained to our correspondent reporting live from the Riverdale Sheriff’s Department.  _

_ The Ghoulies, who were well known drug dealers, have also been linked to several local murders, including that of Joaquin DeSantos and Gerald “Tallboy” Petite of a local Motorcycle Club , The Southside Serpents. _

_ We have reached out to the leader of the local motor club but have not received a statement as of yet. This is Candy Creek, reporting live from River- _

“Sweets, turn that garbage off, they just pulled up!” Toni whisper yelled across the bar, turning the lights down. Sweet Pea switched the tv off and crouched down, waiting for the door to open. 

As Jughead and Betty walked in from a day of shopping the entire bar erupted, “SURPRISE!”

“Jesus Christ guys, give us a heart attack for fucks sake,” Jughead yelled, clutching his chest as his wife laughed beside him. He looked at her confused, “What’s all this?” Betty pulled him across the room to where the bar was filled with hundreds of cupcakes and different snacks and desserts.

“Well Juggie, I thought that since your birthday is next week, that we would combine your party with a gender reveal. What do you think?” Betty smiled sweetly at him, resting her hands on her now very pronounced belly. He picked her up, hugging her tightly and pressing kisses all over her face.

“I say, let’s get this reveal started so we can party,” Jughead smiled before kissing her deeply, so happy to call her his for the rest of their lives.

Everyone gathered around as Betty picked up a cupcake with the colored frosting inside and brought it to his lips for him to bite into. Jughead grinned and closed his eyes, taking a big bite of the chocolate dessert.

“Well, what are we having, Princess?” He asked as Betty grinned, tearing up at the sight of the blue frosting on her husband's lips.

  
  
  



	20. Because the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Songfic 1: A Bughead AU Request by @tikigoddess: Because the Night - Patti Smith Group
> 
> Jughead and Betty Jones escaped their hellish lives in the town of Riverdale, but not without both dealing with emotional scars. Ever since he found out that he was going to be a father, Jughead has been suffering from nightmares about losing his wife and child to his past, can she make him see that nothing can hurt them anymore?
> 
> ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this a while ago and forgot about it honestly, so I am posting it here now! lol.

**Take me now, baby, here as I am**

**Pull me close, try and understand**

**Desire is hunger is the fire I breathe**

**Love is a banquet on which we feed**

**Come on now try and understand**

**The way I feel when I'm in your hands**

**Take my hand come undercover**

**They can't hurt you now**

**Can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now**

  
  


_ “Betty! Please, don’t hurt her, Penny! I will do anything you ask- just, please don’t hurt her,” Jughead Jones sat tied to a metal chair in the middle of a warehouse, begging the one monster from his past that he was never able to destroy to spare the woman he loved. _

_ He watched as his wife Betty, hung suspended in the air by two ropes tied to her wrists, sobbing at the strain in her shoulders. She was left wearing only her bra and panties while Penny Peabody was circling her, placing small nicks and cuts along her alabaster skin and on her swollen abdomen. _

_ “Oh, sorry Jonesy, no can do. See, where I come from, it's an eye for an eye. You should know this by now, I took my pound of flesh on riot night. But mommy dearest decided that she needed to take another piece of me so I thought, why not even the scales with the new Serpent Queen? Blondie here might look good with an eye patch, you never know,” Penny chuckled sinisterly, bringing the knife up to Betty's terror-filled eyes. _

_ “Hope you like pirates, Jones,” Penny cackled, digging her knife into Betty’s eye as she screamed in agony. _

_ “NOOOOOOOOOOO!” _

****************

“NOOOOOOOOOOO!” 

Jughead screamed, jolting up in his bed and beginning to hyperventilate. He felt a soft hand cover his heart, whispering gently into his ear, “Shhh, breathe Juggie, just breathe.” Betty crawled into his lap, straddling him before placing his head to her chest. “Listen to my heart, Jug. It’s beating for you, baby. Only you. I’m safe, Juggie. I promise you’re safe too, they can’t hurt you anymore. We’re safe.”

Jughead looked up to meet his wife’s tender gaze, sobbing in relief that it wasn’t real, that his family was okay. That she wasn’t hurt and that their baby was safe. He felt an array of emotions coursing through his veins but all he could do was weep. Betty clung to him, letting him sob onto her bare breasts, “Shh, I got you, babe. Just let it out.” Once he finally began to calm down some she lifted his head to look into his eyes.

“Do you want to talk about it, Jug?” Jughead shook his head, not wanting to remember the horrors he’d witnessed from his own imagination. All he wanted was to forget, to be tethered back to reality, and he only knew one way to do that.

  
  


**Because the night belongs to lovers**

**Because the night belongs to lust**

**Because the night belongs to lovers**

**Because the night belongs to us**

**Have I doubt when I'm alone**

**Love is a ring, the telephone**

**Love is an angel disguised as lust**

**Here in our bed until the morning comes**

  
  


“Betty, I need-” she cut him off with a kiss, knowing exactly what he needed at that moment. He needed to know that she was real, that the dreams were just that: dreams, and that no one will separate them ever again. It had been a fear he’d had since well before all the trauma with Penny, or the Black Hood, or even the Serpents. His greatest fear was losing Betty forever. 

She slowly began to rock her hips back and forth, feeling him grow beneath her. Jughead moaned deeply as she kissed his tear-stained cheeks, melting into the safety of her embrace. He splayed his hands across her back, crushing their chests together until neither one could breathe. 

“I’ll take care of you Juggie, don’t worry. I’ll make the monsters go away, they can’t hurt you now, Jug. I love you,” she whispered against his skin, kissing every inch she could reach while wrapped in his arms. Betty gently pushed him back onto the mattress, crawling down his body and placing soft kisses along his chest and stomach. 

“I fucking love you so much, Betts,” Jughead whimpered, his hands finding their way to entwine into Betty’s golden curls while she continued to kiss a hot trail down his body. He loved it when she took control and worshipped his body, almost as much as he loved worshipping hers in return. She knew exactly what to do, the right buttons to push, to make him reset and forget the past.

Betty shimmied out of her panties before she lightly scratched her nails along his happy trail, one hand slipping under the waistband of his boxers and the other reaching up to tug on one of his hardening nipples. Jughead cried out as he felt her twist his sensitive nipple while at the same time, squeezing the tip of his cock and slowly pumping him in her hand. 

  
  


**Come on now try and understand**

**The way I feel under your command**

**Take my hand as the sun descends**

**They can't touch you now**

**Can't touch you now, can't touch you now**

**Because the night belongs to lovers**

**Because the night belongs to lust**

**Because the night belongs to lovers**

**Because the night belongs to us**

  
  


“B-Betty, please...” he managed to choke out, feeling her tongue flick the white pearl that had gathered at the tip from her attentiveness, humming to herself as she tasted his salty essence. She slowly licked a stripe up the underside of his shaft before plunging it into her eager mouth. Jughead bucked his hips on instinct, causing Betty to gag slightly only spurring her to suck harder.

“Baby, I wanna taste you. Please?” he begged, tugging her off his wet manhood. She grinned at him, biting her swollen lips and tilting her head like she was pondering his request. Jughead growled and sat up quickly to wrap a giggling Betty into his embrace, kissing her hard. “Please Mrs. Jones, I want to taste you so fucking bad,” Jughead whispered while nibbling her ear.

“Yes, Mr. Jones. Lay back baby, I want to taste you too,” she purred, pushing him flat on his back. Betty settled her knees on either side of his head, hovering over his mouth as she bent forward. She spread her sex for him and sunk his throbbing dick into her mouth again. Betty’s hips rocked as he moaned into her pussy, wrapping his arms around her thighs, urging her to go faster until she was practically riding his face.

Jughead lapped at her heat like a man starved, fucking her with his tongue and sucking on her clit like his life depended on it. He would never get over how reactive she was to him when he went down on her, hollowing out her cheeks and sucking him harder and faster. Jughead could tell her orgasm was quickly approaching so he began doubling his efforts to push her over the edge.

  
  
  


**With love we sleep**

**With doubt the vicious circle**

**Turn and burns**

**Without you I cannot live**

**Forgive, the yearning burning**

**I believe it's time, too real to feel**

**So touch me now, touch me now, touch me now**

**Because the night belongs to lovers**

**Because the night belongs to lust**

**Because the night belongs to lovers**

**Because the night belongs to us**

  
  
Betty gasped and released his cock, her body beginning to convulse from his assault on her aching core. She tumbled over the edge, screaming his name into the darkness of their bedroom as her orgasm racked her body. Her legs began to quiver and she thought she might collapse until she felt him tap her thigh, moving to lie beside her husband. Jughead leaned up onto his elbow, her juices still glistening on his lips as he grinned.

“You look very smug, sir,” Betty chuckled, still trying to catch her breath from her intense orgasm. Jughead leaned into her, capturing her mouth and plunging his tongue inside. Betty’s pulse raced and her core throbbed as his hands wandered her soft skin. He sat up, pulling her to straddle him again.

“Take me, baby, take everything I have. It’s all yours,” Jughead murmured against her lips. Betty sunk down on his length slowly, eliciting a strangled groan from Jughead as he ravaged her neck and collarbone. She rocked her hips in a figure eight, her breaths coming out in pants as she begged him to come for her. She wanted to feel him fill her up, to share something that was so completely intimate that they both craved it.

Jughead thrust his hips into her faster, watching as her head fell back and her breasts bounced to the rhythm of their lovemaking. “I’m so close Juggie, don’t stop-,” Betty couldn’t finish her sentence as her pleasure overtook her once again, her tight heat pulling his orgasm out of him as well. He jerked up into her a few more times before they both fell onto the bed, both sated and content. Jughead kept her pulled close to him when suddenly he felt his son kicking him through his wife's skin.

“I think I may have woken the baby,” Jughead laughed. He untangled himself from his wife, walking to the bathroom to get the necessities to clean them both up and maybe get back to sleep. After he cleaned himself, he walked back into to find his wife strewn across the mattress, completely nude and fast asleep. Jughead picked up his boxers, putting them back on before quietly cleaning her up. 

Once he was done, Jughead climbed back into the bed, smiling down and thinking how lucky he was to have Betty as his wife. They have been through everything together and he wouldn’t be who he was today if not for her. 

“Sweet dreams, Betts,” he whispered before curling up around her body and falling asleep.

  
  


**Because tonight there are two lovers**

**If we believe in the night we trust**

**Because the night belongs to lovers**

**Because the night belongs to lust**

**Because the night **

**Belongs to lovers**

**Because the night**

**Belongs to us**

  
** _Four Years Later..._ **   
  


“Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Fourth! If you do not stop teasing your sisters, Momma is going to take awake your tablet for a week!” Betty shouted to her four-year-old son from the kitchen while she comforted her twin two-year-old daughters, Austen and Poe. Her son came running in from the living room, his brand new crown beanie swallowing his head whole.

“No, please don’t, Momma! I sorry,” he sniffled, bending his head down so that his black curls fell into his eyes. Betty’s eyes softened when she looked at her son, seeing that he was truly remorseful. She couldn’t help but think he looked just like his father like this, except for having his mother's green eyes.

“JJ, you know we don’t tease in this house. Now, can you explain why you were trying to upset your sisters?” Betty watched as he shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to get into trouble, and sighed. “Baby, I know you are excited that Daddy gave you a hat just like his special hat, but it was mean to use it to upset your sisters. You don’t want to hurt your sisters' feelings because they don’t have one, do you?”

JJ shook his head, remorseful at what he perceived to be playful teases but seeing his baby sisters cry broke his heart. He never meant to hurt them, at all, “I’m really sorry, Momma. Can we have Aunty Jelly make them some of their own hats to match mine?”

Betty smiled at her son, her heart swelling at his kind nature, “Yes baby, I will see if Aunt Jelly can make some more.” 

Jughead watched the scene in front of him unfold from his place at the top of the stairs and smiled. He loved his life now and he knew that, no matter what, no one could take this beautiful life he’d built away from him.


End file.
